Bad Habits
by Fray Ray
Summary: Bad habits tend to start out with big mistakes. Now, her biggest mistake, and the cause of all her habits, has returned and he just may become the worst habit he's caused her to pick up. Serena/Darien. Possible Sen/Gen mention. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first Sailor Moon chapter story. Woo. I mostly do one shots with Sailor Moon. This is an AU story. One of the many where **_**he**_** left and didn't return… Until now. Serena/Darien.**

**Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing yada yada**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_I think… I think I'm staying."_

_Her eyes widened and the phone nearly dropped from her hands as she heard those words. He'd only been gone two months and he already decided he liked it enough to __**stay**__. She, somehow, managed to mumble out two words, "How long?"_

"_At least more than the intended year. Maybe for good…" he trailed off and became silent._

"_But, you promised. What about our future?" she fingered the ring and looked over at the small pink headed girl asleep on her bed, having been in a deep conversation before the phone interrupted them._

"_I don't know and I'm sorry," he gave her no time to react as he hung up the phone._

_She let a yell of frustration out before pulling the ring off her finger and chucking across the room where it hit the wall and fell to the floor. She made her way over to it and picked it up, cradling it her hands and started to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into red eyes. The small girl questioned, "What happened?"_

--

* * *

"Serena, wake up. We're going to be late!" Serena opened her eyes to look in blue eyes that were like a reflection of hers. The girl hand the same color hair and would easily pass as her sister.

"Mina, go away. I don't want to go to work today," Serena complained, trying to block out the intense sunlight that was streaming in the window.

"She's right, Serena. You need to get up and come into work today," Serena turned her attention to her third roommate and groaned. It was just like that bluenette to right there. It was probably her idea to force Serena into work into the first place.

"Amy," Serena whined but finally three off her covers. She lived with the two in a very large apartment. They owned the entire top floor. It was complete with a kitchen, dinning room, a living room, a study, three bedrooms, and four bathrooms, one off each of the bedrooms and one off the living room. It was, by absolutely no means, an inexpensive apartment. Even with Amy still in collage, they earned enough money to pay for it. With Amy's mother sending them money monthly, with Mina's money that she earned from her two CDs before becoming a receptionist at the hospital two years ago, the money that the Three Lights had earned, and by recommendation of Seiya, left Serena, and the money she's paid for being a helper in the psychiatric ward. Amy spent a good amount of time at the hospital as well watching the doctors. Since it was where her mother had worked, Amy had quite a bit of credibility there.

"Get dressed and let's get out of here," Mina demanded as she walked out of the room in her dress suit.

Serena grumbled. Serena had only gone to a two-year collage and picked up a basic psychology degree. Why did she ever decide to work in the psychiatric ward at the hospital? It was completely beyond her. Amy tells her she's lucky that she's just an assistant and that it's a straight '8 to 5' job. She could be like Amy and have to work uncontrollable hours and up to 48 hours straight. Serena silently agreed; she wasn't so sure she could do that.

She was really little more than a nurse that couldn't touch the medications. She delivered the food and talked to some of the patients and made sure that they stayed one hundred percent comfortable. She was actually quite good at this. She supposed that it was because of her time as a candy striper when she was younger.

On a second note, she couldn't believe that she was working in a hospital. She was so unhealthy that it wasn't even funny. Much less that she was working in the psychiatric ward. She probably needed to be there just as bad as some of those peoples. She'd changed a lot since _he_ made that decision to stay away and she'd picked up some not so good habits along the way. In the end, she had Mina who started to go through the same thing not long after, and they both had Amy, Raye, and Lita to keep their feet on the ground.

She threw on her uniform and grabbed her bag, looking into the mirror to make sure her normal pigtails that she still wore were in place before rushing out of her bedroom. She saw Mina had waiting for her and guessed that Amy had already left. She yawned dramatically, "Let's go, Mina."

* * *

Four hours later, Serena found herself on the roof enjoying her lunch break. This was usually the place that she'd escape to. She didn't even have to worry about stumbling and falling off the side because there had been a fence built in the center of the wide standard building ledge, in case any one of their suicide risk patience found their way up there.

Not that it would have made much difference. The fence was about seven feet tall, but it wasn't like it had barbed wire twisted around the top of it. It could be climbed if someone _really_ wanted to throw themselves off the room top. Most of the patients thought process never really got that far though. She'd had one patient came into the hospital for stitches but had to stay in the ward because he was at risk to try whatever he had again. He was convinced that he could melt to jell-o and fit through tiny spaces and that whatever made him do this was taking over his mind. He tried to prove it to me and squeeze through the little holes in it. She had very calmly explained to him that if he were a jell-o man, throwing himself off the building wouldn't do anything. Cause, then he'd just jell-o back together. He'd conceded and went back to his room for his anti-jell-o treatment.

She once again yawned as she looked over the city that she'd invested so much of her younger life in saving. She was glad that everything had been at peace for the last five years. Enemy wise that is, of course. Each of the members had their own personal turmoil to deal with.

The outer Senshi were still out there. They hung out with them at least once a month, sometimes more. Setsuna worked as the assistant to a scientist that, ironically enough, sometimes worked closely with the hospital. So, they saw her more than the rest. Amara went back to racing her cars and Michelle still played the violin and sold multi-million dollar pictures. The two still lived together with Hotaru, who was now 14. And, Setsuna still visited the three daily to keep watch.

Amy, as we know, was happily in collage making reality of her dreams to be a doctor. She came to the hospital a lot and was already being called upon by the residents of which one she'd be an intern for. She had tried dating, briefly, with Greg after he returned. It just hadn't lasted very far. In the end, Greg decided that he was once again moving away because that was his place.

Raye worked exactly how she wanted to, as the head priestess of the temple. She was very happy there. She had tried to date Chad. But, in the end he'd decided that she was just too secretive about things in her life and, not long after they had broken up, left the temple as well.

Lita, on her part, was doing absolutely amazing. She owned one of the best five star restaurants in Japan. She lived in a large apartment that sat over the restaurant. This had been built there before she had become a big hit. And, it was simple with one bedroom, a kitchen/dining room combined, a bathroom and a living room. Not that she minded, she just loved being so close to her restaurant. She, as Amy and Raye, had tried dating. Andrew and Rita broke up after she'd said something about some connection she felt with someone she worked with, and three months after that, Lita and Andrew started the relationship that was two years in the making. Unfortunately, it also seemed that it was also a little later because they it ended two months later with the truce to be friends. Luckily, the truth held and Andrew and Lita weren't awkward with each other. Even after he started dating Rita again.

Mina had made her first CD when she was seventeen and they were still in high school. It had been an instant hit and made it almost to the top of the billboards. They she released her second CD a little over a year and a half later and after that, announced that that was her 'I'm-sorry-but-I-decided-this-may-not-be-it-for-me' CD. This CD _did_ hit the tops. She'd admitted to the girls that she'd missed them when her work pulled them away and she could easily settle for a normal life and immediately bought the top level of the apartment building with Serena and Amy. Five months later, she happily took the job as a receptionist at the hospital that Serena had told her about.

Unlike the others, she never tried dating. She had, since the beginning, always been the most in-tune one with the past. So, she got the vivid memories of the betrayal that happened to the four of them back in the Silver Millennium. And, as an affect, joined Serena in a short downward spiral that would have been worse if the other girls hadn't caught them so quickly. Ironically, this happened a month before she stopped making her music. Her four friends had the sinking feeling that this was one of the things that had caused the abrupt halt in her dreams, as she really did need her friends there.

Unfortunately for the two, a few of their bad habits had already been picked up and, even though they didn't show it, they still held onto the reasons that had caused them to start the habits in the first place.

Serena shook her head of her thoughts and brought her lighter and lit the white stick that she held in her mouth. Taking a deep puff she let it out slowly. This was one reason that she came up to the roof. It was one of the few places that they allowed her to smoke on hospital ground. They'd even supplied her with on of those large black, closed things that only had to holes to drop the finished cigarette into.

"You really should stop. It's bad for you," a voice called out behind her and Serena turned around to see Mina walk up beside her.

"You just ran out, didn't you?" Serena asked, knowing her friend had very little room to talk.

Mina smiled and put on a 'please' face. She nodded thanks as she took the offered cigarette from her and pulled out her lighter and lit it. Pulling it to her mouth and taking a small puff before she turned and sat on the ledge with her back against the fence.

Serena followed, her mind wondering back to Mina's, and her own, lighter. Mina's had been white on the bottom and orange on top, the two colors separated by a blue bow. The memory brought a smile to Serena's face. They'd found the 'Sailor Scout Influenced' lighters at a gas station. They'd bought nine, one for each of the Scouts, even though Mina and Serena, with Amara sometimes joining them for a quick smoke, were really the only smokers. The others found simple, everyday uses for them.

Mina was quiet for a few minutes, obviously keen to the fact that Serena was lost in thought, before she threw caution to the wind, "We're getting a new doctor from America, ya know?"

Serena took a deep breath, "Yeah. But, really, what are the chances?"

Mina shrugged and silence surrounded them once again. They'd grown close and silences didn't bother them. In fact, they could communicate silently just as well as they could with words. And, in this moment, they both knew what the other was thinking.

* * *

_Worth continuing or not? It's up to you. So, yeah, review and tell me please. And, can someone tell me if there was ever an episode where one of the scouts made the comment of not being able to transform until Serena got there. I need to know what that line came off of. I heard it a LONG time ago and I don't even remember if I'm remembering the right show xD Please and thank you?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wanna make a not here really quickly. You'll probably find this on my next SM story too. In that case, you don't even have to read it. But, just so you know, I read the manga and watch the dub and sub of the anime. And, in reading fanfics, you come across people using both original and dubbed names. I will use dub names most. I do call Pluto by Setsuna and not Trisha and Kunzite instead of Malachite. But, other than that, I tend to stick to their dubbed names. Because, those were the first ones I learned and they come first nature to me. I did, however, catch myself typing Haruka instead of Amara the other day and I've caught myself typing it Rei and Ami and I do refer to Rini as Chibiusa when I'm thinking about things but I usually do type it as Rini. So, there is a chance I'll call them by their original names and I want to apologize and hope I don't confuse you. Thank you.**

**Standard disclaimer apply. I own nothing.**

**Now, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Wake up, Serena. We are going to be late," Mina's voice once again woke Serena from her blissful sleep.

Serena rolled over and glared at her friend, "You say that every morning and we are _never_ late."

"But, if I didn't, we really would be late. Now get up. You only have thirty minutes to get ready," Mina slapped one of her legs through the covers before leaving the room.

"Yes, mother," Serena mumbled. Then she remembered exactly what Mina had said and her eyes grew wide as she jumped out of bed, "Thirty minutes? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Outside the door, the other blonde sweat dropped at her friend. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this was the girl who saved the world at least five times. She turned and caught her reflection in the mirror and gently tugged at her red bow that she never could part from. It was hard to believe that she was one of them that helped that other girl save the world at least five times. But, those memories… No. She wouldn't think about them. She _wouldn't_. She was getting better. It had been almost three years since she started to fall and she was slowly getting better.

"Alright, let's go," her best friend's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to see her smiling face. Yeah, they were both getting better.

"Sure, let's get out of here," Mina agreed as the two walked out of apartment, side by side as they usually spent their time. They were known as sister to anyone who didn't know them, and considered as them to everyone that did. The rest of the group took on as their sisters as well to people who knew them, but the two 'sisters' closest friends to anyone who didn't.

* * *

"Oh, Serena, have you seen that new doctor? He's absolutely stunning. Like, knock you so far off you feet you find yourself in America stunning!"

Serena turned from the forms she was pretending to fill out diligently at the psychiatric ward reception, where Mina worked and was Serena's real reason for standing there, and looked at the way too over excited girl that had walked up behind her. If you took Lita's boy craziness and multiplied it with Mina's boy craziness, you'd get this girl's. Yes, she was a _very_ scary person when it came to guys. She was only eighteen and came in every day to pick up clothes that needed to be taken down to the washes and other mediocre jobs like that. And, for some unknown reason, she chose Serena as her best friend in the hospital. Which was odd considering everyone knew no one could stand up against Mina, Doctor Mizuno's daughter, and the other two girls that popped up every now and again.

But, the girl herself wasn't that bad so Serena found herself humoring the young woman. She was shorter than Serena but not by more than three inches. She has dark brown hair that fell straight down to her mid thighs and she kept in a low hanging ponytail and bangs that were cut straight at the top of her eyes. She was pretty; there was no use in attempting to deny it. And, she reminded Serena of how she had been before _he_ left. She was naive and has been known to slip down the stairs. Also, despite her boy craziness, it was common knowledge that she was seeing an intern working in the orthopedics department. She had once made the simple comment to Serena that she could look if she wanted to, she just wasn't allowed to touch. Something that Serena couldn't reprimand her for. She had certainly looked at Amara before she found out she was, in fact, a she and she had certainly looked at Seiya before _he_ broke up with her. But, she has never touched either of them. And, no, that time Amara kissed her didn't count because Amara had, in fact, kissed _her_.

"Hey, Kisa. That's a pretty big compliment to this person. Better watch it, or you won't only boost his ego, but he'll also think that you're interested," Serena teased gently and saw Mina instantly perk, another sure sign that she was finally returning to his old self.

"Oh, ignore her and pray tell," Mina smirked and stood up from her chair, leaning across the counter top to Serena's right side. Serena bumped Mina with her shoulder and Mina made face, drawing a laugh from the pig tailed one.

Kisa, on her part, didn't even notice that there seemed to be a joke going on right in front of her that she didn't catch. She liked Mina well enough as well and wouldn't pass up an opportunity to dish about the gorgeous guy she'd been lucky enough to pass in the halls. She took a deep breath, "Well, he's got the most beautiful blue eyes that put the deep ocean to shame. Oh, and hair darker than a moonless and starless night. His face is perfection not to mention the rest of his body. He's definitely passed par."

Serena stopped her smile and Mina sent a sideways glance to her. It had to be a coincidence, right? There was no way that he was… Right? Serena scrunched her eyes together, "How's his Japanese?"

Kisa gave her a weird look but answered her question anyways, "Pretty much perfect. He's from Japan originally. I mean, he's been in America for about five years so there's a slight accent but nothing real noticeable. But, I don't see why it matters. With looks like his, you can't afford to be so vain."

Mina raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Do you have any idea how much just so happens to be _completely_ wrong with that sentence." Mina glanced over at Serena and saw the far off look in her eyes, "Uh, Kisa, do you mind giving us some sister time? I think its lunch break anyways, so we're just going to escape."

"Uh sure. Later Serena, Mina," Kisa turned and walked off without a second question. She was thoroughly convinced that the two _were_ sisters. With this, Mina learned early on if she asked for sister time, Kisa would give it to her. But, if she asked for friend time, Kisa would stick around saying that she could help too.

Mina went around to the other side of the counter and grabbed a hold of Serena's arm and started to pull her towards the stairs, "Come on, let's go talk on the roof."

* * *

Kisa was rushing around on the second story. She fell slightly behind when she stopped to talk to Serena and Mina. She had five minutes to get all her stuff down to the basement and into to wash. Or else, she'd have to do another load and get chewed out by the woman who worked down there full-time.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot. Note to self: Do work and then chat about Dr. Gorgeous," she mumbled to herself as she rushed from room to room. Coming out of one room she accidentally bumped into some. She blushed when she noticed who it was, "Sorry, Dr. Gorgeous. I mean… Uh…"

The doctor in question smirked at the young woman who stood before him with a serious blush on her face. He decided to save her from her own embarrassment, "It's no problem, Miss…"

"Oh, Tino. But, call me Kisa, please. No use in formalities. Most people here _don't_ use them because I'm not really part of the staff. More of a volunteer. Though, I get paid so I guess it's not really volunteer work," she rambled on and he watched her for a second. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with remembrance and panic, "Oh no! I'm running behind. I was already running behind because I was talking to Serena."

"Serena?" this caught the doctor's attention really fast. He didn't even stop to think that the chances of it being _her _where low and started spitting out questions, "What does she look like? What's her name? Where'd she go?"

Kisa gave him a weird look, which was one of her favorite things to do to people, and answered, "She real pretty. Probably goes to, I dunno, about your eyes. Her hair's really long. I think it's got mine beat out. Actually, I know it does. Because it just about touches the floor and she keeps it up in pigtails and keeps some of it rolled up at the top. Her last name is. Hold on. I never call her by her last name… Oh yeah! Tsukino! And, she went to the roof with that friend of hers that looks _just_ like her. Mina… Aino? Yes, Aino." Suddenly, the girl slapped bother hands over her mouth before glaring, "Curse your good looks. I told you more than I should have. Hmph."

The doctor watched her strode away with a confused look on his face before shaking it off and taking a deep breath. Serena here? He knew there was a chance of running into Amy here, but he hadn't expect to learn Serena's whereabouts so fast…

* * *

They got up there and Serena instantly sat on the ledge with her back to the fence. Mina sat down beside her arm around Serena's shoulders. With that, Serena broke down in front of anyone for the first time in three years. Mina just sat beside her, knowing that there was nothing she could say. Three years ago, she was in Serena's shoes and knew that no one could say anything to change what she knew.

After about five minutes, Serena sat up and wiped off her eyes, "I'm okay. I mean I probably just over reacted. It's just, that the thought of _him_ being here terrifies me to no end. I knew he'd return eventually. But, I'm not prepared. What if the reason he decided to stay was because he fell in love with some other woman and got married? Oh god."

"Serena, you just need to relax. I'm going to go down and get us some lunches, all right? I'll be back soon. Unless, of course I get distracted because someone needs me to file something… Which I probably will because they act like they can't live without me, but I'll be back as soon as possible with food," Mina told her and stood up. "Just relax and have a smoke or something."

Serena laughed softly, "Thanks, Mina."

She stood up and turned to over look the ledge through the fence and listened as Mina slipped back into the building and the door closed with a loud bang. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. After about a total of twenty seconds, the door opened again and Serena didn't even have to turn around to guess who it would be.

"I thought you were the new doctor," her voice came out low and she wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't caught if. She knew that he had though as she heard him slowly walking closer over the rough roof.

"You know, smoking is bad for your health," his said when he was finally standing next to her and his eyes took an automatic sweep of her body. That young girl, Kisa was it, was right. She was really pretty, just like he'd known she would be. There was only one thing, that look that was her eyes like a part of her was missing. Her naïve look was gone was replaced with this… He didn't even know how to describe it.

"That hasn't stopped me yet. I've heard it from tons of people. You saying it isn't going to change a thing, Darien," Serena said, his name passing her lips for the first time in _years, _as she finally turned her head and looked at him. Same deep blue eyes, midnight black hair, perfect body. Everything was just as she remembered it. "I see that Kisa captured exactly what you look like perfectly. Of course, I knew that when she described you."

"She didn't do a bad job describing you either. Though, I think she could have given you a bit more credit," he reached out to touch a strand of hair but was surprised when her hand grabbed his wrist roughly. Much more roughly than he'd ever imagined she could -_would_- grab anyone. He looked into her eyes and found a fire that terrified him.

She narrowed her eyes at him and slung his hand back at him, "_You_ don't get to touch. _Ever Again_." She promptly turned back to over looking the city, that deathly look still haunting her eyes.

He watched her shocked for a few minutes before shaking it off. He looked up at her as she pulled the cigarette back to her mouth and he finally spoke again, "Smoking really is a bad habit."

"It's not my only bad habit that I've picked up in the last five years," she told him unemotionally.

"What else could there be?" he asked and she looked at him, obviously debating on whether or not to talk to him.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy. And, oh my gasp, __**he**__ returned. ;) Review for more._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter la ****tres****! I hope you enjoy it. Also, incase you are wondering why I set Hotaru at being just now fourteen, when she was in civilian form, she always looked to be about Rini's age. Who was roughly an eight to nine year old (Uh, physically, that is) So, that's why.**

**Disclaimer remains unchanged, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She turned her attention back to the city once more, her eyes flashing with emotions. A small smirk crossed her face, "What else could there be? Everything, Darien, there could be everything."

He stared at the side of her face hard as he saw her squish the little remaining amber of her cigarette into the hard concrete ledge before tossing the small remaining bit into the bin to her left. She seemed to escape into her own mind after her last sentence was spoken. He finally decided to pull her attention back to him, "Serena…"

"I started drinking at eighteen," she spoke suddenly. "I was, of course, too young to buy it, possess it, consume it. After I graduated, I was able to convince Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna, sometimes even Andrew, to buy it and bring to the apartment every now and again. At the same time, Mina started to get depressed and drink as well. So, she helped me beg. The other girls would have one or two, so they eventually caved. Not long after that, we all started to sneak into the clubs and I started college, so there were constant parties. Raye didn't drink much because she said she shouldn't at all being a priestess. Lita just wasn't a big drinker; she preferred wine. And, Amy was, naturally, too concerned with her studies to drink much. So, the seven or eight of them, depending on if Andrew was with us, would try to make sure we didn't hurt ourselves. Ourselves being Mina and I."

He looked at her surprised and saw that her eyes were completely blank of any emotion. No embarrassment, no shame, no regret. He couldn't help but wonder, "What happened when you turned twenty and was officially allowed to go out and drink."

She smirked again, "Luckily, by then, the girls had been able to get Mina's and my own feet back on the ground. Unfortunately, the damage was done and we still went out –still do go out- and drink. It's just not as constant as it was before. We stay in as a group a lot more. Not that drinking wasn't the only habit picked up. It was funny, though; it all picked up two years after you left. It was like… I was coming out of depression and finally hitting denial or something like that. Maybe, it was because somewhere deep inside me, I wanted to pass school. I almost didn't, I almost decided that I didn't care. But, I wanted to do something, be something. So, I did. Then I got a psychology degree and here you find me."

"What are the other habits?" he asked. She seemed very adamant on avoiding telling him this. So, he guessed she did find a bit of remorse in it.

"You are not the only one to have tainted me," she said and he did, indeed, see a flash of regret in her eyes. His eyes widen as well. So, there had been others after he left. He'd touched her once; two months before he found out he was going to America. Afterwards, they had decided to wait until their marriage to do it again. She continued, "Such mindless screws, they were. I didn't know most of their names and can't remember half the faces. At the time, I didn't care. I was trying to forget. The others… When they found out they tried to stop it and it worked for the most part. I don't wake up with a nameless face in the bed or a faceless name in my mind quite as much. Well look at the bright side, I never got into drugs. That would cost me too much, I decided and never got into it. Mina and I were offered once but we didn't take them. We were depressed, but still had enough of our minds to not do that. Though, their promise that it would make us forget was very, _very_ tempting."

He grew silently furious at the idea of her randomly sleeping around. She wasn't supposed to do that. She was supposed to be naïve and innocent. He was ready to rant and rave when he caught the look of regret in her eyes again and knew that she didn't want to speak about that and that's why she had changed the subject before he could say anything. So, he moved on to something that had been plaguing his mind almost as much as what had happened to Serena, "What happened to Mina. I know she released one CD and then only a year later a finale CD."

"She remembered," Serena said simply. Then decided to expand, "She remembered someone. He betrayed her, broke her, killed her. I had already moved out and lived in a dorm. I'd had emergency keys made out for my four closest friends, something that I could have gotten into so much trouble for. I woke up one night and looked up to see that it was Mina that caused my awakening. She told me what she had a dreamt about. It started nice her and him talking, enjoyed. Suddenly, it turned to war and he killed her. She said the part that hurt so horribly was that she could feel his lips and, even worse, she could feel his sword running through her abdomen. Kunzite, her greatest enemy and her biggest downfall. A month later, I was out of the dorm and into a massive penthouse with Amy and Mina. We spiraled together and she started working here that way we could have each other whenever we were about to break down. She did better than me. She started smiling, laughing again, before I did. It took me four years and her only two. The others said that since I didn't let myself fall until two years later, the first two years didn't count. But, they did. I had already lost myself and Mina began to lose herself with me. We never would have made it without the others."

"Whatever happened to Rini?" Darien asked. She would have been _their_ baby girl if he hadn't left. He couldn't help but wonder what had become of her.

"She went home," Serena told him.

"She didn't disappear?" Darien looked at her

"Setsuna said that she would continue to exist until the date that she was conceived passes. She said that time was like one of those destiny wheels. Something in the middle, and its surrounded by a turning wheel and other wheel in around that one and so on and so forth. As each choice is made, the wheel turn to align itself with what was made. She explained that if one of us were to die, the wheel would turn and Rini wouldn't exist, thus she'd disappear from this dimension. But, if we were to merely break up, like what happened when Rini first came here, she'd continue to live here until she was not conceived," Serena explained the concept that Setsuna had attempted to explain to her.

"So, the outer Senshi are still around?" Darien asked; he hadn't really expected them to stick around for that long.

"Yes. Setsuna said that she shall remain with us until I appoint her to the door of time. Though, this time she won't have to worry about dying since we destroyed the black moon in the past so it won't hurt the future… I didn't even try to follow along when she tried to explain that concept of time," she answered.

"Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru?" those were truly the once he didn't expect to stick around for too long. They'd never really been one with the others.

"Are around. Hotaru is still living with them as their child. Amara is way too overly protective of me. You should have seen her with Seiya. I thought she was seriously going to harm the guy if he didn't stay away from me. Michelle taught me stuff. Just, a lot of stuff. She finally taught me simple songs on the violin. She tried to teach me to paint but that wasn't really my strong point," Serena laughed gently to herself. "We see then once or twice a month. Sometimes even more, just depending. They take care of me. And, they are apart of our group. They always will be."

"I didn't realize that they'd stick around, I guess," Darien shrugged.

Serena shrugged, "They still had their way to fight, but they always had our backs."

"So, who was this Seiya guy?" Darien ventured on to ask.

"The only guy I've actually dated in five years," she told him elusively and not giving him anymore details than that.

"Did you love him?" the question escaped before Darien could stop it and he instantly knew that he might have overstepped his bounds.

She looked at him through the corners of her eyes. She'd barely looked at him since she started talking and it made him uneasy that she had then, when he knew he'd said too much. She, however, spoke, "No. I didn't." She went quiet for a few seconds and he thought of asking her about him, but thought better of it. She must have sensed his question, because she answered it, "Not that it's your concern. But, I think my interest for him stemmed from you. You were a lot a like, actually. In looks and a bit in personality. We got to the place and I couldn't do it. I apologized and told him I wasn't ready. In the end, I found out he was one of the Starlights. I never figured out if he was a guy that turned into a girl, a girl that turned into a guy, or a girl that pretended to be a guy."

Darien smirked at her and raised an eyebrow and she cut off whatever he was going to say, "Don't ask."

"I'm just a little insulted that a maybe girl reminded you of me," his smirk grew even more. She turned and faced him fully and a genuine smile played out across her lips. He couldn't help but think about how much he'd missed that smile and those lips and her hair. He reached out again and gently raked his hand through one of her pigtails and she didn't even flinch this time, just stared him straight in the eyes.

She blinked. That was all she could really remember doing. Next thing she knew, she was sat up on the ledge with her back to the fence. He stood between her legs and her hands her were held above her head, pressed between his and the fence. And, he was kissing her. More so, she kissed back. She kissed back and she liked it. She _craved_ it.

She was able to pull her hands out from his but instead of pushing him away like he had expect, she wrapped them around his neck, allowing her hands to play through the hair on the back of his head.

The kiss was intense. She really couldn't think of a single word to describe it. I was passionate and needy and deep. She didn't think he'd ever let her go out of that kiss. And, she found herself thinking that she really wouldn't mind that at all. She didn't want out of it.

"Serena…" a voice broke them apart. Serena looked around Darien to see Mina standing at the door to the roof, looking at them wide-eyed. It was then that Serena seemed to have figure out what had happened and she pushed Darien away from her.

"Mina, it was… He was… I was…" she shook her head and pushed pass him, mumbling to him as she did so. "That shouldn't have happened."

"I left our lunches down on the counter at my reception. They were looking for you because you've been gone for a while," Mina told her and Serena nodded, going through the door and leaving only Mina and Darien on the roof.

"Serena," Darien spoke lowly as the door closed and then started towards it as if he was following her. He stopped, stuck in place, at the glare he got from Mina. "Mina, I…"

"Don't even," Mina stopped him. "If it were up to us, you wouldn't even be allowed to think about her. You don't deserve that after everything you've caused her."

Mina turned, her hair whipping behind her, pulled the door open, and disappeared inside the building without another word. Darien was left alone and he slumped down to the ground, sitting in the middle of the dirty rooftop.

_

* * *

_

Well, I hope you enjoyed it and you are enjoying the story thus far. The next chapter is actually already written and one after shouldn't take

_**too**__ long. So, review for an update!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I hope you'll like this. It's a bit longer than normal. But, whatever. The next chapter idea is already forming and it should be up tomorrow. Woo! Lol. I hop you are enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Life's never been so good to me. I get to sit around day after day and watch these guys that are way too hot to be doctors do their doctoring things," Mina sighed.

"Won't you ever grow up?" Raye teased lightly. She was actually very glad that her friend was back to the state that she was noticing every slightly good-looking guy that walked passed her.

"Hey, its simply a healthy interest in the opposite sex. Just the gender not the action," Mina countered and joked.

"Ah, keep it PG. There's a kid present," Andrew dramatically tried to close the ears of the young girl next to him.

"Oh come on. You guys make me feel like such a kid. Could we not even go with PG-13?" Hotaru rolled her eyes and batted away Andrew.

The group laughed. The whole group was together tonight. Most weekends, it would just be the five of them. This time, Amara, Michelle, Setsuna, and Hotaru made it. And, Andrew even popped in to see how his 'favorite ladies' were doing. They were currently camped out across the living. Mina, Raye, and Amy were currently on the couch and Serena would squeeze in with them when she returned from the kitchen. Amara and Michelle were sharing one of the air chairs and Setsuna was occupying the other. The coffee table had been pushed far enough away to leave a large opening in the center of it, the couch, and two air chairs. But, close enough that Lita, Andrew, and Hotaru, respectably, could rest their backs against and still be apart of the group like there were currently doing. Luna and Artemis were curled up in the center of the opening on a large floor pillow.

"Ah, stop arguing and grab your drinks," Serena joked as she entered the room with a tray full of red wine and one sparkling cider. Five years ago, they would have never trusted her with this job and this expensive white carpet. And, apparently, Andrew was a still a little unsure because he got up and took the tray, ushering Serena to her seat.

The whole group grabbed one, Hotaru taking the sparkling cider. They had decided that while they had broken the drinking age in their group plenty of times and it was only wine, they'd rather Hotaru not drink at least until she was out of high school, like they'd done to the rest. Hotaru agreed and told them that she'd just take a sparkling cider or juice that matches the color of their wine.

"I say," Amara stated happily from her chair. "We drink to Serena and Mina. Whose smiles are getting brighter every day. Even though life is still throwing them curve balls."

The group raised their drinks with a laugh and then took a drink. It was an odd tradition they had started when Mina had proposed a toast during their second giant get-together. Each get together, someone different would 'propose a toast' and the rest of the group would raise their glasses. It went in the order of Mina, Serena, Raye, Lita, Amy, Michelle, Amara, Setsuna, Hotaru, and, if he was there on his set night, Andrew. The toasts usually ranged from anything between serious and silly. And, today they were at Amara and she'd chosen a more serious toast.

"After a toast like that, someone should say some real deep words. Michelle, Setsuna, you guys are usually really good with that kind of thing," Serena piped up.

"Oh, how about when it rains, it storms!" Mina jumped excitedly.

"It's 'When it rains, it pours,' Mina. And, it has nothing to do with anything that may be going on right now. This is why she asks Michelle and Setsuna," Artemis sighed. Well, at least she almost had it right this time. Give her five more years, and she may actually get the saying right word for word.

"Ah, I was close, I'm getting better," she whined, voicing his thoughts. "Anyways, we have serious matter to attend to. Serena kiss Darien today."

"You WHAT?" eight voices shouted at Serena all at once. And, then, the questioning and comments started and it was hard to tell who asked which question and said which statement.

"What were you thinking?"

"Did he kiss you first?"

"Was it at work?"

"Of course it was, she doesn't see him anywhere else."

"That means he works with her!"

"That was the stupidest thing."

"I'll hurt him."

"Can we help?"

"And here I thought you were actually getting some brains. You're still the same meatball head," okay, that one was Raye.

"QUIET!" Serena yelled and the whole group looked at her, shocked over her raised voice. Even now, she still rarely raised her voice at anyone other than Raye. "He found me on the roof and asked me some questions. So, I answered them. Then, next thing I know, he was kissing me."

"Did you kiss him back?" Amara narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Well, yes," Serena admitted and looked to the floor with tears in her eyes. "I just… did. I couldn't help it. He was there and I was there and he kissed. So, I kissed him back because I had wanted to for the last five years and even though I was –am- fuming at him, I wanted to."

"Serena, it's just not a good decision to do things like that. He's been back for a day and you kissed him already. Honey, you don't need to be getting back into that," Lita said gently and she scooted across the floor and laid a hand on her knee.

"Yeah, you can't just fall back into his arms like he's expecting you to do," Raye shook her head and pursed her lips together.

"It won't be good for you if he keeps playing mind games like this," Ami told her.

"I know, but I want to. It's like fate brought him back here," Serena's voice sounded so small. At times like this, it was usually the inner scouts that helped her out, knowing her better than the outer scouts. But, the outer scouts were still quick to back her up when they felt their need.

"Serena," Setsuna said softly. "He brought _himself_ back here. Just because you've seen the future, doesn't mean it'll turn out that way. Things change. Things are always changing. Though, for all we know, this could have happened and the future still turned out, or it may not have and this is a slight jump but the future will still turn out. Dimensions are confusing, Serena, I've explained that. So, that very well may be a completely different dimension now."

They had discussed it before and Setsuna always made sure to explain it as softly as possible. Events for her to become Neo-Queen Serenity were probably already set in motion, thus that'd still happen. Unless, there's another crazy jump though. Which, Serena had a feeling that Setsuna knew wouldn't happen. She had a feeling that Setsuna knew the different dimensions on some level, and in each one, she'd become Neo-Queen.

"Yeah, yeah, spinning wheel of destiny thingy," Serena voice was tight and before she could say anything else, her tears took over. At first, this took the group slightly by surprised, having not seen her cry in a long while. Though, just as fast and without a second thought, they responded to her.

The group was all quickly surrounding her and comforting her the best that they could. Quickly, her tears were gone and a smile was back on her face. Surprisingly, one that wasn't quite as forced and the girls and Andrew thought it would be. She stood up, still holding her wine glass, and grabbed the rented movie off the shelf. She was apparently very set on leaving the last conversation where it was left and her friends were going to let it go, at least for now.

She turned the movie to face everybody and could have laughed as Andrew let his head fall back against the wooden coffee table. She smiled brightly, "Love Actually. You gotta love the ability to change languages with the DVDs."

Andrew groaned and shook his head, "I don't. Now nuh-uh, please tell me you are joking. Not a chick flick. Anything but a chick flick."

"Hey, we watched Tokyo Drift last time and you missed it," Serena stuck her tongue out at Andrew.

He just huffed, "Too much freaking estrogen. This is what I get for hanging around with a group of girls."

All the girls laughed in his despair. Andrew ignored them and got up to drag the coffee table to the side of the room. When the movie started, the three of them that were leaning against the coffee table would find room to lean against one of the couches or chairs. Andrew was use to this since he was usually the one left on the floor. Sometimes, the girls would switch up and Amara and Michelle would be on the floor while Hotaru or, more often, Lita would take the chair. Andrew chose the floor because he was a gentleman and decided the ladies would have the chairs. Hotaru usually sat on the floor because she was 'the kid.' And, Lita normally didn't care if she was on the floor or couch. So, it usually ended up with them on the floor.

"Let's not start the movie yet," Raye suggested and Serena listened. She popped the movie in and got it to the right screen, but didn't push play.

"Amy needs to hurry up and get to the hospital. Then, the three of us will be there together. Plus, Setsuna pops in every once and a while," Mina bounced happily in her seat.

"There's only so fast one can graduate from medical school, Mina," Amy replied calmly.

"Anyways, I have news, too," Raye piped up, revealing her reasons for not starting the movie yet. "Chad popped by the temple today. I was actually sweeping up and stuff. I took something inside and when I returned, there he was, standing awkwardly in the middle of the opening."

"What'd he want?"

"What'd you do?"

"Did he kiss you, too?"

"Mina!" Serena groaned, not wanting to think about that anymore. She already knew that sleeping tonight was going to difficult without having to think about it more than she already was. She couldn't deny the fact that, not only had she wanted the kiss, but also she liked it and it was very, very passionate.

"No, he didn't kiss me," Raye quickly intervened, throwing the kissing topic back out the window. "He just wanted to sit down and have some tea. It was _very_ awkward at first. Then we just floated into some conversation. Then, before he left, he asked if I could tell him what it was that I held back from him. When I shook my head, he just nodded, took my hand and squeezed it gently, and left."

"It sounds to me like he's still holding onto something," Michelle told her.

"Mhmm," Amara agreed. "Why are you still holding back from him? That is, if you still feel the same way."

"I don't know how I feel anymore," she admitted. "There's always going to be that one part of me he won't know. And, I don't think I'd ever be able to tell him and he'd never be able to accept that. I think it's for the best that we broke up anyways."

"I know how you feel," Ami agreed. "I have a feeling that's why Greg left because he knew I was keeping something from him and I probably always would. Maybe that's why none of our relationships have worked out."

Lita instantly blushed. She'd had a relationship with a guy that _had_ known their secret and it still didn't work out. She felt slightly guilty for this. She shook her head, "Well, I wouldn't pin it _all_ on that. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"No," Hotaru suddenly spoke up. She spent most of her time at these get together when they went into semi-serious discussions quite, not sure what to think. So, this surprised everyone slightly. "It _is_ because we're Senshis. It's a blessing that comes complete with its own curse. I'm liked well enough at school, but there was this guy one time. I thought he was kind of like me. You know, he was more silent and reserved. So, I sat by him one day to talk to him. He told me that I had this darkness under all the light in my eyes that freaked him out. Something that comes with being the Soldier of Destruction, I suppose."

Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna all exchanged look, the same question in each other their eyes. She'd never told them about this. Michelle was the one to ask, "Hotaru, when did this happen?"

"About a year after Chaos was defeated," she mumbled. She hadn't told them because she hadn't wanted them to worry about her. "But, it was all fine. I'm Sailor Saturn, no big deal. A gift and a curse."

The whole room was silent and watching Hotaru. She was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, but luckily, she was saved by a knock on the door. Serena, who was obviously sympathizing with her, jumped up and laughed, "Whoop, the door. I better get that."

"Uh, Andrew, you know the drill. Go on in case it's another creepy stalker guy that she slept with at one point," Amara instructed. This was something that they started when Serena was at her bottom and more than one guy showed up at the door. They'd found that if they were there, they could send him to the door and pretend to be her current boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, what do ya'll do without me?" he asked them as he pushed himself off the floor.

"We send Amara," Setsuna replied completely serious.

"Yeah, she's pretty good at it. Of course, we knew that because we all thought she was a he at one point. And, ya know, she kissed Serena once, tried to again," Mina spilt by accident.

"Tried to kiss her again? Did you enjoy it that much?" Michelle turned and raised an eyebrow at Amara.

Andrew turned and walked through the swinging door to the Kitchen. He stopped just on the other side and let their conversation continue to flow through the door to him. It didn't really bother him that he was the only guy in the group. It had been put upon him to help protect them from non-life threatening things. Like, one-night stands that come seeking a second date.

"Oops," Mina's voice was full of innocence.

"Somebody's not getting any tonight!" Lita filtered through, full of anything but innocence.

"I hope they wouldn't be getting any tonight because we're all together in one room," he could imagine the look on Raye's face as she said this.

"Wait, what happened to PG?" Hotaru sounded horrified.

"I thought PG-13 was fine?" Lita's voice taunted.

"Come on let's get away from this conversation. Plus, I'm not sure that Amara and Michelle's faces could get any brighter red," Amy interceded and saved them, as she tended to do for people.

"I'm not sleeping for at least a week," Hotaru voiced last before Andrew shook his and headed through the second swinging door, which led to the dining room.

* * *

Serena pushed through both swinging doors. The second one led to the dining room, which was left open to the right, if you faced the door. On the left, a door led to the large study, which had a door in it leading to Amy's room while the other two rooms were off to the other side of the front room. Since the whole top floor was their apartment, the door opened to small area that only stretched six inches wider than the elevator doors on each side and about six feet deep.

Serena pulled open the door with her normal welcoming smile. She wasn't too worried about who was at the door. If it were one of the sales people that sometimes found their way up there, she would send them off. A set back to this particular place was that the people didn't need to buzz up because there was a front door for them to knock on which meant that some people from her less glorious moments made it up. Of course, they'd put together a way to handle that, too. Andrew would be in very soon to intercede.

But, this time, she didn't get the door open all the way before she froze with her head peaking out the small opening. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the person standing before her. She shook her head several times, "Darien, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here… How'd you find out where I live?"

Darien stood there in the small area right outside the elevator. He had an almost pleading look in his eyes and his eyes tried to peek past her as a loud burst of laughter came from somewhere in the apartment, "Party?"

"Just a get together," Serena's defenses had already jumped back into place. "You never answered my questions."

"The hospital. I found out from the hospital. And, I just needed to talk to you," his eyes returned to her, once again pleading her.

She shook her head back and fourth, "Now is not a good time. You should go. Really."

At the same instant, Serena felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a head bury itself in her neck. Her eyes grew wide with horror and she let the door slip from her grasp and open wider, allowing Darien to see the person draped around her and vice versa. She watched Darien's face become instantly enraged. The owner of the arms spoke up, still not looking up at who might be at the door, "Serena's come one. They are waiting to start the movie."

He looked up to see what this guest looked and his face instantly paled and he unwrapped himself from around her and started backing up, "D-Darien. Look, dude, this is one of the true moments where it's not what it looks like."

Darien's face was completely livid and he spit his next words through his teeth, "You were suppose to be my best friend."

"Darien," Andrew tried again but stopped as he tripped over his own feet, hitting a small table that housed a vase with some roses. It fell off the opposite side of the table that he was on and shattered into an array of glass, small marbles, water, and roses.

Not two seconds later, the dining area was flooded with the rest of the group as they stopped wide-eyed to take in the scene before them.

"Darien," Serena's voice practically begged.

He shook his head, "Guess it was a bad time."

He walked over and punched the elevator button, cracking the plastic cover that surrounded it. They watched as he stared out over his ex-girlfriend, ex-best friend, and the eight still shocked Senshi before the doors slid shut and the elevator started descending.

Serena turned and shut the door, her back leaning against and looked over to Andrew who was still on the floor by the table and broken vase. She smiled a small smile of apologize and then looked to her friends and shook her head, telling then that she didn't want to talk about it. She headed to the small closet on the other side of the dining area, "I'll just clean that up. You guys can start the movie."

* * *

Now Andrew has accidentally been thrust into this. Poor guy. Review if you want more. Like I said, this was a longer chapter than normal xD


	5. Chapter 5

****

Well, chapter 5 is here! Yay! Warning, I did put some language in here. Three-ish words I do so believe. It's rated T so, it's okay :D

**Oh, and Darien chose a song for Serena in this chapter and tells her one of the lines. The song is "She Puts the Ho in Homewrecker" by LoveHateHero. So, you can imagine the line. Which is ironically the illegitimate title to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer remains unchanged.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Darien walked into his apartment, the same apartment that he had lived in five years ago. He had never sold it, knowing that he'd eventually return to Tokyo. Now, he's glad he hadn't. Because, his first place to stay until a bought a new place would have been with Andrew. Lord, what had just happened to him was almost too much for him. Sure, he'd known she would eventually move on, but Andrew was his _best friend_.

He shook his head. She had told him Seiya was the only guy she'd dated since he'd left. He knew that she had been keeping something from him. Just… _Andrew_? He couldn't get his mind to wrap around it.

He turned and punched the doorframe of the kitchen door. It left a very small dent in the think wood and did more damage to his now raw knuckles. Not that he cared very much because he decided enough damage wasn't dealt and pulled his fist back, punching the doorframe several more times. Once again, damaging his hand more than the wall. As now, a few droplets of blood had started to drip from his knuckles.

He leaned his arm against the doorframe and then leaned his head against that, shutting his eyes. His breath was coming quickly and he felt the sting of tears before he fought them back, only a couple falling from his eyes. He stood there for a couple of seconds before a small, timid knock on the door interrupted him.

He turned quizzically at the door and slowly made his way over to it. As he opened it, his face took on an expression of surprise. Standing outside his door was a girl who looked about twenty-three. She had dark brown hair that almost looked black and was cut at her shoulders with bangs that fell midway into her chocolate eyes. She just rose to about his nose and was dressed in a yellow with white flower outlines sundress. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Eri. I live next door. I heard some sounds so I decided to make sure you are okay," she smiled at him with an award-winning smile. Her eyes caught his bleeding knuckles and grew wide, "Oh, let me take care of this. Just tell me where your first aid stuff is."

He was much to shocked to tell her no, so he opened the door wider and allowed her entrance. He pointed towards the back, "In the bathroom."

She bounced off, her smile still in place, and returned a few minutes later with a wrap, anti-bacterial cream, and a warm, wet washcloth, which she must have found while looking for the first aid stuff. She gently took his hand in hers and started pressing the cloth to it, "So, you never told me _your_ name."

"Darien," he answered.

"Oh, well, hello Darien. How long have you been here?" she asked him. "This rooms been vacant since I moved here four years ago."

"Well, I just moved back from America. I've been there for five years," he explained. "It was my apartment before I left and I never sold it because I was planning on returning a year later but I ended up staying longer than planned."

"Oh," she said as she started to put the cream over the wound. "And, what did the doorframe do to offend you so much?"

"The door frame did nothing. It's…" he paused for a second. "It's a long story. So, what about you?"

"Well," she thought for a second, "I'm twenty three and I work at a preschool. My parents support me almost more than I support myself. So, I guess you could call me one of the rich, spoilt kids. Daddy owns Higaru, Inc. But, I wanted to at least attempt to live on my own so they help with everything and I became a preschool teacher."

"I'm a doctor," he said slowly, predicting her question. He didn't even want to think about that write now. Lamely enough, if he thought about being a doctor, he thought about the hospital, which reminded him there was a psychiatric ward, and it ended with him thinking about _her_.

"At Crossroads?" she asked as she wrapped his hands.

"Yeah," he answered. "I really don't want to talk about my work though."

She finished up the wrap and gave him a measuring glance, "Uhm, okay?"

"Well, thanks for all your help. I guess I'll see you some other time," he stood and hoped that she caught the hint.

She did because she stood and followed him to the door but stopped before she walked out, "Look, I'm going to be forward here, but do you have a girlfriend?"

Serena flashed through his head and his eyes fell, "Not exactly."

"Well, I just know one of the best clubs in Japan. It's called 'Mixxer' and I'm thinking about heading over there tomorrow. Lame name, I know. It was started by this business guys wife who never figured out how to spell tea. But, It's lots of fun. You wanna join?" she flashed him another bright smile.

He thought for a second. It would be a great way to get Serena off his mind and a good excuse to get totally wasted… "Sure. How about we meet out front at nine tomorrow?"

"Perfect," she flashed another smile before she left.

He shook his head and shut the door. He'd definitely gotten more interesting neighbors over the last five years. "Not that I wanted more interesting neighbors," he muttered to himself.

-x-

Serena awoke the next morning in a giant heap that involved pillows, blankets, and her eight closest friends. The memories of the night before assaulted her mind.

"_I'll just clean that up. You guys can start the movie," Serena told them and they walked away, including Andrew, after giving her a concerned glance. They had only just made it to the front room when the sound of sobs hit their ears. They instantly ran back to the entryway to see Serena looking down at her hands and blood dropping from the palm of her left one. She looked up at them, "Damn glass."_

_Andrew walked over and gently pulled her to her feet before leading her over and sitting her in a chair, "I'll take care of that, let Amy take care of your hand."_

_After her hand was bandaged up and Andrew had cleaned up the broken vase, he looked at the girls, "Well, I better head on out."_

_Serena couldn't help but giggle softly as she watched Andrew stand in front of the door for about five minutes, just staring at it. She shook her head, "I highly doubt that he'll jump you."_

"_Like he has any right, anyways," Raye scrunched up her nose. "__**He**__ left Serena. He doesn't get to dictate her life anymore."_

"_Even so, I'm a little scared to take my chances," Andrew admitted before clearing his throat and moving to the door. "Well, goodnight, ladies. I hope I'll still be around to see you all tomorrow."_

_The group let out a small laugh as he walked out the door and then all the faces turned to Serena. She smiled softly, "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's watch the movie and maybe tomorrow we can go to the normal club."_

"_Sure, that sounds like fun," Mina instantly jumped in. "Is everyone else in?"_

"_Sure/Yeah/I guess I can take time from my studies," came from Lita, Raye, and Amy respectably._

"_I'm going to stay home with Hotaru," Setsuna said._

"_We can probably make it," Michelle said for herself and Amara._

"_Alright! We'll meet there at nine o'clock sharp. Don't be late," Serena told them happily._

"Like you're the one to talk," Raye teased and rolled her eyes.

Of course they had only agreed to it for her sake, but Serena was still ecstatic to be able to have a night to get her mind off of Darien. And, that's exactly what she was planning on doing.

-x-

The seven friends all stood outside the new club anxiously. Serena was wearing a white three ruffles cloth skirt, a pink halter, and white flats, seeing as no matter how much of her klutziness she lost, she could never seem to be able to master heels. Unless, of course, they were boots like her Sailor Moon outfit, but she had no interest in wearing them tonight.

Next to her stood Mina in one of those bra cup baby doll type tops with orange, pink, yellow, and light green stripes. She had on a jean skirt and the same kind of orange shoes she wears as Sailor Venus. On the other side of Serena, stood Raye. She had on a red smocked back red camisole with a scrunched look to it and a three-tier ruffle skirt with red wedges.

Off to Raye's side, stood Lita in a green voile tiered camisole and stone wash blue jeans with green heeled-boots. Amy was standing off beside Lita in a blue and white striped v-neck boy tee with blue jeans and matching blue wedges. On Mina's side, Michelle stood beside her in a sea green tank, blue jeans, and matching flats. Beside her, with her arm firmly planted around Michelle, stood Amara in loose blue jeans, a white button down shirt (only because the girls had told her they wouldn't be seen with her in the gold one), and tennis shoes.

(If you are wondering what these clothes look like, they can all be found on the wet seal website. All the tops can be found under 'tops' and then either 'party' or 'casual'. Amy's can be found under 'tees and tanks' and then under 'layering tees'. The skirts can also be found under the skirts section. Amara and Michelle's I totally just threw out there)

It was obvious that the last two were merely there to keep watch over the others because they weren't necessarily 'dressed to impress', as Mina put it, the population of the club. Amara and Michelle simply looked at her amused and walked away. This caused Mina to scowl and make a comment that was something about being in long-term relationships and still being able to dress up nicely.

Serena pranced off ahead of them and threw a smile at the bouncer, his name was Anthony and he'd been working there since the group had started going there, before he let them, giving Serena a kiss on the cheek and telling her it had to long since she'd graced the club with her presence. He gave similar greetings to all the other girls besides Amara and Michelle who he had always treated with more respect.

"So, drinks first or dance first?" Serena pretended to think for second before she apparently decided and ran over to an open booth in the back. The group shook their heads and followed her. Serena waved over to one of the waitresses, "Hey, Lizzie, how about some service?"

"Hey!" Elizabeth came running up to their booth. She started working here at about the same time that they had started to legally come in. "Ya'll haven't been around here in a while. What brings you here today?"

"Just for some fun," Raye answered her with a smile.

"Oh, Andrew told me what happened. He seemed petrified," Elizabeth giggled. "Anyways, I'm sure that I know what you all want. Anyone want to make any changes to the regular?"

"Nope," they all responded and waved Elizabeth off as she went to get their drinks. A couple minutes later she returned and sat down with them, telling them she was on a short break.

"So, ya know that Andrew and Rita broke up again," Elizabeth told them as she took a drink of her water. Elizabeth had been living in a spare bedroom at Andrew's apartment for about seven months. She had been looking for a place of her own since it was kind of annoying to live with your older brother but she hadn't found an affordable one yet. She continued her story, "This one was pretty serious. I swear I could hear her yelling through the phone all the way into my room."

"What was this one all about?" Lita asked, truly interested. Not that that really surprised any of her friends. She was still just as interested in his life as she was before they dated. Needless to say, they all had bets going.

"I dunno," Elizabeth shrugged. "With those two there is no telling. I just wish he'd get back together with you all ready. Well, I better get back to work. Later."

She left without paying any attention to the mad blush that had crossed Lita's face once again.

"Time for fun, let's dance!" Serena shrieked and jumped up from her seat and made her way to the dance floor. Four of the girls followed her while Amara and Michelle held their seats.

-x-

Surely enough, Eri met him outside their apartment in short shorts and a green tank. Then, after very careful consideration, they decided that they should probably take a cab. Neither gave any promises that they weren't going to come home completely trashed or with each other for that matter.

He stood outside the club and grunted. He suddenly didn't feel like putting up with this tonight. He wasn't in the mood to turn down women who put themselves out so much. They hadn't been in the club for twenty seconds before someone ran into him, and it wasn't one of those little bumps, it was an almost knock you off your feet, barreling right over you.

He spun around to glare at the person but stopped and his face became the mirror image of hers. He looked her over. Her clothes were much more revealing that they should be for a girl he'd once considered like a sister. He had to fight off a scowl. He finally sputtered out, "Elizabeth?"

"Darien? What are you doing here?" her voice was probably much more surprised than his. She looked around him and saw Eri and scrunched up her nose, "With a girl."

"Well, seeing as I'm highly pissed at my only friend and it would be weird to go a club with a guy you didn't even know, a girl kind of makes sense," Darien replied sarcastically.

She sighed and looked him over, "You haven't changed much. But, you should give them a chance to explain."

And before he had a chance to say anything she was off and taking orders. He stared after her before he realized that he, himself, was being stared at as well. He turned to see a scowl on Eri's face. When she caught his eye, she spoke up, "Who was that? And what was she talking about."

"My friend's little sister," he waved her off and avoided that last part of her question. It wasn't really her business. It's not like they were on a date or anything. He shook his head and started to walk off, "I'm going to get a drink."

"Kay!" her smile was back in place as she bounced after him.

After only two drinks, Eri had finally managed to pull him onto the dance floor, not minding at all that he was just standing there. He sighed and shook his head, getting ready to walk away when he caught site of a very golden pigtail. He followed the end of the pigtail to the body it belonged to and saw the woman dancing with a man that he wasn't even too sure she knew the name of. A frown marred his features.

"I've got to take care of something," he mumbled to Eri before walked over and taking Serena gently by her elbow.

She looked at him with a glare that could kill, "Let me go, Darien."

"We are going to talk," he told her and pulled her in the direction of the back where they could get a little privacy and she didn't really fight him about it. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

She crossed her arms as well, "Well, talk!"

A small smirk crossed his face and he muttered something in English. She glared at him, "You should know that I never learned good English."

"Serena, stand up and accept this award," he translated the lyrics to a song he had heard while in America. "I am pleased to pronounce you," he dropped his voice very low and leaned close, "a whore."

Her face turned undignified and she raised a hand and slapped him before she could even think. He stood, unchanged by what had just happened; instead he feigned an almost innocent look, remembering another line that fit, "Oh, did I hurt you feelings? Am I so untrue?"

"You don't get a right to talk about me like that. I can date or sleep with whomever the hell I want to. You left Darien; you seem to forget that. You left me crying and our daughter had to comfort me and try to figure out why I was crying when the last thing she remembered before falling asleep was my pausing our conversation because her father called," Serena hissed.

"Don't," he said roughly, his eyes gleaming with anger, "bring Rini into this. For all intents and purposes, she wasn't even born yet. You always thought of her as more of a sister at that point."

"And now, I won't ever get to think of her as my baby girl," she held her ground.

"That doesn't even have anything to do with it," Darien shouted and threw up his hands. "Andrew? You and Andrew?!"

"Aren't together," she finished for him. "Maybe if you would listen to someone besides yourself for thirty seconds, we would have explained. But, you saw what you wanted. You didn't even consider that he could do that to fend off guys that I've slept with and whatnot."

"Oh," was all he said in return. Suddenly, he noticed something. Or, the lack of something. Like the space between him. And, he kissed her for the second time in two days. Then they were in the cab with the cab driver yelling things to them about not soiling his seats, which they wouldn't have done anyways. Then, her back was against his door as he fumbled with keys and continued to kiss her at the same time.

When he set her on the edge of the, he pulled her shirt up gently. She went to rid him of his as well, but he stopped her. His hands slowly went to her hair as he gently pulled each bun out and then ran his hand through her long hair, pulling her to him and kissing her again.

* * *

_Uh hum, just pulled to each other it would seem. And, such harsh words from Darien. I do like the song he quoted though. LoveHateHero is GREAT. Well, review for the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Please enjoy. I don't really have any comments today.**

**Disclaimer remains unchanged.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena's eyes slowly opened in the dark room. Think curtains hung from the window, blocking out the sunlight that she knew should be streaming through when she looked at the clock and saw that it said eleven o'clock AM. She was laying on her right side with her head resting on his shoulder while one arm lying gently lay over his heart and the other tucked between them. He lay flat on his back with his right hand an inch from the one that rested on his chest and his other arm stretched straight under her waist.

She looked up at his face and a sad expression flittered across her face before she pushed herself off the bed gently, being sure not to wake him. She gathered her clothes and silently dressed. She started across the room when a picture on the dresser by his bed caught her attention, the two smiling faces a taunting reminder of what they'd been. She silently walked over and laid it face down, wiping away the tear that found its way out before turning away. She walked carefully to his bedroom door and turned to look at him again. She shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, Darien. That should have never happened, either."

She silently closed the door behind her and sighed, finally feeling safe to make light sounds without waking him. She quickly swept her hair up, putting it in a single bun on the back of her head but only pulling it enough where her hair was an inch off the ground, so it wouldn't get in the way. She didn't feel like spending the time putting her normal 'meatballs' in because she feared he would wake.

She looked around the room and had to bite back a sob. She went towards the door quickly; ready to get out of there. She didn't want to be there anymore. It all had too many memories. Way to many memories. She couldn't handle it. She wasn't strong enough to handle it. She hadn't thought of herself as weak in a long time but, right then, she couldn't deny that she was weak.

She put her hand on the door handle, but stalled. She sighed deeply. Normally, she'd just leave. She'd wake up in the morning, surprising usually before the guy, and be out. Unless, they were back at her apartment, she'd normally usher them out. But, this was _Darien_ that she'd slept with this time. Not some random nameless or faceless guy.

She closed her eyes and turned from the door. She took a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen. She could have jumped and screamed with enthusiasm when she found a notepad and pen sitting beside. Because, it sitting there meant that she didn't have to search the house for any, giving Darien even more time to wake up before she makes it out.

She quickly grabbed the pencil and jotted something down before turning and pretty much running from the apartment. She almost let out a squeak of surprise when she pulled the door open to find woman standing on the other side, poised to knock. She scowled at the woman as she pulled the door shut, "Are you insane? You could have woken him up!"

The woman stared at her blankly before crossing her arms and scowling back, "Who are you and why would that be a problem?"

"Who I am is none of your business," Serena sneered. "And, neither is why I wouldn't want him to wake up."

"A strange girl is walking out of my neighbors apartment, freaking out because I could have woke him up. I think that makes it slightly my business," the woman replied, smugly. "You could be a burglar or something, robbing Darien of something valuable. I could call the cops."

Serena's scowl turned into a smirk as she held her arms out, "First, look at what I'm wearing. What do expect me to hide away in this outfit?" She let her arms drop, "Second, I don't think Darien will think that the cops are needed what I had been doing in his apartment. He was taking part just as much as I was."

With that said, Serena whisked by her without looking back. She didn't see the shocked look or the glare that Eric shot her after she turned away. She wasn't worried either, because was already fretting about how chewed out she was going to be by her friends when she back for leaving the club with a guy. She's going to get it even more when the figure out that it was Darien. She had no doubt that they'd figure it out. That or she'd break down and tell them; she couldn't keep anything from them.

-x-

"I'm home," Serena called, closing the door behind her. She prepared herself for the verbal bashing, mostly from Raye, and the scolds, from all the others. In two seconds flat, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy were lined up in front of her. Raye was looking at her with her 'I-am-about-to-bash-you-because-I-love-you' look, Mina and Lita had a look that was halfway between Raye's and worry, and Amy was currently scaring her the most. She was just like she always was. Calm, cool. But, she was studying her so intently it was a little off-putting. Serena fidgeted and decided to go for a joke, "So, Amara and Michelle didn't stay for the fun?"

"Not the time for jokes, Serena," Raye glared. "We thought that you'd be fine to go. You hadn't randomly slept with a guy in a long time."

"What Raye is trying to say is that we thought you were starting to take care of yourself," Lita translated, not that she really needed to. But, Serena liked to hear it the harsh way and the soft way, it stuck to her better that way. Something that she'd never tell them, even though she was pretty sure that they had figured it out long ago.

"Serena, if this whole Darien thing is hurting you bad like this, you should really talk to us," Mina told her, walking towards her.

Serena laughed lightly, "Really, I'm fine. You guys shouldn't worry. I'm sorry I left without tell you. But, I was sure I'd be fine."

"Because it was with Darien," Amy suddenly put in. All four girls turned to her with surprise. Serena suppressed the urge to groan; leave it to Amy to figure it out.

Serena masked it fairly well, "What would make you think it was Darien?"

"Your hairs down," was Amy's simple excuse.

Serena mentally berated herself. She knew she should have put it back up, "So, that doesn't mean anything."

"No," Lita snapped her fingers. "She's right. You've always had your pigtails in tack, if not a little messy, when you returned home. Without fail."

"Darien is one of the few people you let take your hair down," Mina said quietly. She shook her head, "Oh, Serena. What were you thinking?"

"First you kiss him and then you sleep with him? Serena, what is going on in that dense little head of yours?" Raye practically yelled at her. Serena's eyes found the ground and Raye instantly felt badly for yelling, "I'm sorry. But, it just wasn't a good decision."

Serena's voice once was low as she replied, "I know. It was like the kiss, though; it just happened. I was just dancing with this guy. What was his name? Oh come on, I didn't even get drunk last night; I know this one. Jack? Jim? John? Oh! David!" Serena snapped her figures.

Her four friends each raised an eyebrow at her before realizing what she was doing. Lita was the one who spoke up, "Stop stalling, Sere. And, you also can't call this a drunken accident. You just admitted you weren't drunk."

She pursed her lips before continuing, "Fine. I was dancing with that guy and someone grabbed my elbow. I looked up to see Darien. He pulled me to the back and we started arguing. He called me a whore, I tried to use Rini against him, it didn't work, and then I explained Andrew. Then, we started making out and ended up at his apartment."

"He called you a whore?" Mina shouted after she had finished.

"You brought up _Rini_?" Lita asked, seemingly shocked. Rini was a slightly swore subject for Serena, even though she does reminisce about the small girl a lot. Lita just hadn't expected her to mention Rini to Darien. She also had to admit she was a little disappointed in Serena for trying to use Rini against him. Though, she wouldn't hold it against her, she probably hadn't thought about it when it was said.

"He didn't react?" Amy was just as amazed as Lita was about this. Not only had Serena tried to use that, but it didn't affect Darien?

"Okay, hold up," Raye was the one who surprisingly jumped in for Serena. "First off, yes we all want to punch for calling Serena a whore. Second, Serena, I can't believe you tried to use Rini like that. Third, he didn't react?"

"It doesn't matter that he called me a whore," she brushed off. Her face saddened, "I hadn't really meant to use Rini like that. It just came out because I was yelling at him about when he broke up with me. And, he said that Rini didn't count because she technically hadn't been born." She pushed her way by them, "I'm going to lay down."

"Serena," the four started after her.

"Leave her," Amara stepped out from her place in the library where she had gone unnoticed. She simply wished to hear what Serena would say. She had the feeling that if Serena had known they were there; she would have left out parts of the story. Like how he called her a whore, for example.

"Yeah, let her have her time," Michelle stepped out next to Amara.

"What are we going to do? It's getting bad, you guys," Mina had a frown planted firmly on her face.

"Yes, I am beginning to worry," Amy agreed.

"For now, we need to trust Serena and remember that she is a big girl, now," Michelle said. "She's come along way since he left. And, this time, she needs to work this out. All we can do is be here for her."

The four other scouts looked a little hesitant before they nodded, knowing that the two were right. The two outer scouts bid farewell and walked out the door. The four friends stood quietly in the entryway before slowly making their way to the living room.

Behind the door on the right side of the two in the front room, Serena lay in her brightly colored pink and white bedroom. She hugged a stuffed rabbit tightly to her chest while the tears spilled silently down her cheeks. She didn't even take notice of the midnight colored cat sitting in the corner that was watching her with a very concerned expression.

-x-

Darien opened his eyes slowly. The very first thing he noticed was the emptiness of the bed. He sat up with sigh and rubbed his eye. He looked over at the clock. Eleven-thirty. The very next thing that caught his eye was the picture he still had of Serena and him. It was laying face down on his dresser. A pained look crossed his face as he reached over and put it back right, not a doubt in his mind that Serena had flipped it down.

He pushed himself out of the bed and threw on a pair of boxers and jeans. He meandered his way slowly into the kitchen. His mind stayed solely on the night he had experienced. It hurt for him to admit, but her was rather sure that Serena wouldn't be there when he woke up.

He leaned pulled down a coffee cup but set it down and leaned against the counter for a second. As he did this, his eyes caught sight of a quickly scribbled note with familiar handwriting. He brought it over to him, the seven words taunting him and making him want to chuck his coffee cup across the kitchen. Something that only she could do him; he didn't normally go away throwing stuff and punching walls. The urge grew as he glanced down at the paper another time.

'_It was only a one-night stand.'_

Instead, he crumbled the paper into his fist before throwing it in the sink and running water over it, only because there was no fire to put it in. He watched as the paper became waterlogged and he was sure that the writing would have faded away even if you could get the soggy paper open.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He was half hoping it was she, but he knew it wouldn't be. If she'd snuck out this morning and just left a simple seven-word note, she wouldn't be coming back. He actually wasn't surprised when he pulled the door open to see his bubbly neighbor.

She smiled, "Hey Darien. You just kind of disappeared last night. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and everything."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, giving no indication that he was allowing her to go past the doorway.

"Oh," her face tightened for a second. "Well, I was going to come by earlier but I was stopped as someone exited your house."

"Wait, what time was this?" he suddenly stopped her.

"Only about twenty to thirty minutes ago," she answered and he froze. He had only missed her by half an hour? Why couldn't he have woken himself up earlier? She gave him a quizzical glance before shaking her head, "She was really rude."

"Don't say that," he demanded.

She frowned in return, "Do you know her? I've never really met her, but I've seen her a few times over the last three years or so. She use to go to that club all the time and would leave with a different guy _every_ time. I haven't seen her as much this last year. I thought she might be growing out of the whore stage. Guess I was wrong."

"Don't call her that," he growled. He felt bad enough called her that last night. He hadn't really meant it. It was just the thought of her being with Andrew and other guys touching her all swirling around in his mind; it had made him so angry. But, for anyone else to call her that was plain out wrong.

She glared at him, "And how well do you know her then?"

"I know that her favorite color's pink and her favorite animal's a bunny. I know that she hates when people make fun of her normal hairstyle, except she finally admitted that she liked it when I called her 'meatball head.' I know…" he trailed off for a second, seeming deep in thought. Suddenly, his eyes lit like he'd just figured something out. But, as they did this, they also saddened. He sighed, "I know she's changed. I know it's my fault. I know I broke her… I know I still love her. And, I know that, at the least, she doesn't _want_ to love me."

Eri eyed him warily, "Who was she?"

"She… She was the most important thing to me that I lost to myself," he told her sadly. He looked up at her, "You should go."

And, with that, he pushed his door shut, not taking notice of the very shocked look on the girls face. He trudged back to his room, looking over at the picture he had righted earlier. He quickly got dressed and then grabbed his keys, heading out of the house.

* * *

_Stay tuned to see what Serena, Luna, and her friends will do. Figure out where Darien and going. And, what's up with over cheery Eri girl. Review for the next chapter :D_


	7. Chapter 7

****

Here's the next part. Sorry it took so long. Most of it's been written for a while. I just wasn't sure I liked it. By the way, there are some mentions of the 5

**th**** arc if you haven't read it, obviously with some small changes. But, yeah.**

**Disclaimer remains unchanged.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a slight jingle sound as he walked into the arcade. He wasn't sure why he'd come here to find Andrew; it just seemed like the best place to start. Maybe somebody could tell him where Andrew worked now. So, it was much to his surprise when he saw the sandy haired man standing behind the counter. Andrew had his back towards him, so he hadn't seen him yet.

"Hey, a coffee, please," he spoke when he hit the counter and saw Andrew visibly jump, almost dropping the glass in his hands.

Andrew spun to face him very slowly and laughed nervously, "Oh, Darien. Sure, just one minute."

"So what are you doing still working here?" Darien asked him, sadistically enjoying the other man's discomfort.

"Well, I took over for my dad. I own this, the diner, everything now. I just work here because all the business stuff's no fun," Andrew replied as he got the coffee cup and coffee, avoiding Darien's gaze like he plague.

Darien watched as Andrew poured his drink with very shaky hands. He smirked at his friend and shook his head, "Serena explained. I should have given you a chance before getting angry."

Andrew relaxed noticeably, "You should have let us explain. I could never think of Serena like that and I like Lita, just so ya know. But, you two talked?"

"Not exactly," Darien said scratching his neck. It had been more like they yelled at each other and then, of course, jumped into his bed.

"Alright," Andrew said slowly. "Look, it's not really my business, but you should just leave Serena be. She went through a lot after you left. She may have explained some of it when you talked on the roof, but you had to have witnessed it to see how bad it really was. Even now you can tell; she's not the same Serena that she was. And, she grew up much faster than she should have."

Darien looked down at the counter, "I slept with her."

"YOU WHAT?" Andrew screamed at him. He looked around to notice most of the occupants of the arcade staring at him and lowered his voice, "You slept with her? What were you _thinking_? You can't just sleep with her."

Darien shrugged, "It happened. I saw her at the club and we started yelling at each other. Then, we went back to my place. She left with a note that said it was only a one-night stand. That's it."

"You can't just sleep with her Darien. I was letting you get away with that jealousy bit when I shouldn't have. You have no hold over Serena anymore and the girls aren't quite as forgiving as I am. When they catch wind of this, you're in trouble. So, just don't go pulling stunts like that anymore. You don't hold anything on Serena anymore; do you understand that? Just in case, I'll make this clear. Leave. Serena. Alone," Andrew told him, showing every bit of protection he had for the young woman.

"You are really protective over her," Darien observed stoically.

"Like I said, you didn't see her when you left," Andrew looked down, obviously going through those times in his head. He shook his head and looked back at Darien, "Why did you decide to stay anyways?"

"You really wanna know?" Darien asked and it was his turn to get caught up in his memories. Andrew nodded and Darien took a deep breath, "You've got to promise not to tell anyone. That includes Lita, the other scouts, and most definitely Serena."

"Darien, was it another woman?" Andrew was suddenly kind of worried.

"Just promise," Darien told him.

"Yeah," Andrew hesitantly agreed.

"Okay," but before Darien could get any farther, the doors slid open. Darien turned to see Lita walking into the arcade with Amy. He turned back to Andrew and slid off the stool, "I'll tell you later."

Andrew started to protest but closed his mouth and just watched Darien walk out of the arcade, him ignoring the glares that both Lita and Amy threw his way. Then, the two girls approached the counter and Lita began to question him, "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Just catching up. He's still one of my friends," Andrew told them.

Lita scowled, "Even after everything he did to Serena?"

Andrew shrugged, "Maybe we should give him a chance to explain. I'm not going to forgive him for what he did so easily and I'm _not_ going to let him continue to be around Serena. But, I'm still his only friend."

"Fine, but I don't like the fact that he slept with Serena," Lita crossed her arms.

"Neither do I," Andrew agreed. "But, it was both of their choices and it was done."

"He should know that Serena still loves him, though. Even though she says she doesn't," Amy shook her head.

"You know," Andrew drummed his fingers on the counter, recalling what Darien had said. "I don't think she wants to love him anymore."

The girls looked up at him with questioning eyes but then nodded. They thought the same thing.

Andrew look back towards where Darien had been sitting and though, _'Maybe that's a good thing, though. Because, whatever he did, he doesn't seem to want Serena to know about it. In the end, she's bound to get hurt again.'_

-x-

"Oof," came from the sleeping blonde as a body mass collided with her.

"Serena, get up!" Mina's voice called from over her as she started shaking her by her shoulders.

Serena opened her eyes to look straight in Mina's, whose face was about six inches away from her own and had the expression of a kid whose mother just promised them all you can eat at a candy store. She was, for lack of a better word, straddling Serena. Her hands were clutching Serena's shoulders firmly and not stopping the shaking that the poor woman was currently having to endure.

"What the hell are you _smoking_?" Serena growled as she pushed Mina by the shoulders, making the other blonde let go of her.

"It's almost one o'clock and you've been sleeping since you got back, granted that's only about an hour… But, get up. We are meeting the other girls at the arcade. Amy's already left with Lita and Raye left before them, she had to stop by the shrine. And, don't forget how Raye gets when we are late," Mina hopped off of Serena and bounced up and down. "Let's go, let's go, and let's go."

"Are you _sure_ you aren't smoking anything?" Serena asked as she pushed her blankets off and stood from her bed. She ignored Mina as she threw her a mock glare and finally took note of Luna lying on one of those fancy cat beds in the corner of the room, which she usually shared with Artemis. She walked over and scratched Luna on the head, which as undignified as it may seem, Luna really liked having her head scratched, before questioning the feline, "And, How long have you been in here."

Luna eyed her warily for a second, "Since before you got home."

Serena's face showed her shock before she covered it up with a small smile, "Oh, I didn't notice you."

"Obviously. We'll talk later," Luna told her lowly, so that Mina couldn't hear. "I'm going to go wait with Artemis."

"Get dressed," Mina demanded before marching out after Luna.

Serena sighed and got dressed. She wasn't quiet in the mood for the arcade today, but she certainly couldn't let her friends know that. If they did, they were sure to worry. That _and_ they'd find out that she still sort of cared about Darien… A lot. Even so, she really was trying her hardest not to, even with him back. And, she actually didn't _want_ to care about him anymore. She had to admit that she was ready to close this part of everything.

A little while later, Mina and Serena, who had put her hair back into its meatball form, were walking down the crowded sidewalk. They were chatting about odd and end things, especially current hospital gossip. They were clearly avoiding anything to do with 'Dr. Gorgeous,' as Kisa had dubbed him. Not that that put any sort of lack on the gossip, their hospital would make a great soap opera. Luna and Artemis were merely shaking their heads at the two girls who still acted like they were in high school.

"Hey, muffin," a voice called out from behind them and they spun to see Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. "We're seeing you more this weekend than we normally see you in a month."

Serena smiled cheekily, "Not that you can complain. And, you haven't called me muffin in a _long_ while."

"Old times sake was called upon," Amara told her as the three finally caught up to the stopped duo and their two guardians.

"Where's Setsuna?" Mina asked, looked around being the three.

"Emergency at the lab," Hotaru filled them in.

"So, what are you up to?" Michelle spoke up from her place to Amara's side.

"Heading to the arcade," Serena answered. "I don't know why. It was the girls' idea. Lita probably just wanted to see Andrew or something."

"Oh good, we can continue our past reminiscing with a race," Amara told her and flicked one of her buns.

"Alright, you're on," Serena spun around and started towards the arcade.

"She's finally starting to act like Serena again," Michelle smiled softly at their soon-to-be Queen.

"At least on the outside," Luna muttered, a little louder than she'd meant to.

"What do you mean by that?" Hotaru asked and Luna jump, not noticing that she'd said it as loud as she had.

"We just don't know exactly how she's feeling on the inside," Luna tried to cover quickly since she had a feeling that she should talk to Serena before she told everyone what she had witnessed that morning. She and Serena had grown a whole lot closer over the last five years; especially after her and Artemis returned after they were killed in the battle with Galaxia.

"I guess you're right. But, at least she's trying," Michelle said as she watched as Serena finally noticed that the others weren't in step with her and turned around, waving her arms at them.

"Have you and Setsuna been keeping watch?" Luna questioned.

The group started to walk towards Serena and Michelle glanced down at Luna, "As always."

"What are you two talking about?" Mina asked, feeling very out of the loop at the moment, and stopped walking.

Michelle smiled, "Nothing worth worrying over."

Mina scrunched her eyebrows together and glared down at Artemis, "Artemis?"

In return Artemis gave the best shrug a cat could give, "I'm just as out of the loop as you are Mina."

Mina started walking again, "I don't like this, as leader of the Senshi guarding the Princess, I should know."

"If it makes you feel better," Hotaru took stride to Mina's left side.

"We don't know either," Amara finished, coming up on Mina's right side. "Michelle and Setsuna won't spill a thing. I'm willing to bet that they know something they aren't telling us."

"Stop speak such nonsense, Amara," Michelle admonished as then quieted down as they finally reached the very impatiently waiting Serena.

"If Raye's mad because we are late, you better take the blame," Serena scowled as she turned and they continued the walk to the arcade.

Sure enough, when they entered the arcade, the first thing to meet their ears was Raye's reprimand, "Serena, you have to stop being late. You should really grow out of that. Sure, you reach work on time now; which I don't believe you could do without Mina and Amy. But, you're still late just about everywhere else."

"I wasn't my fault this time. We ran into familiar faces and those six decided to stop for a nice talk on the streets," Serena pointed at the six standing behind her. "At least now one saw Luna and Artemis. That would have made us even later."

Amara stepped forward and grabbed on of Serena's pigtails, just as she had that first day they'd met, and started pulling her towards the racing game, "We've got a game to play."

* * *

_Honestly, I'm sorry this took so long. But please review. I don't think I have any questions today though :D_

_I do have another story idea in my head... I dunno if I'll post it before or after I finish this one. The next one is mostly a friendship fic with a dash of romance thrown in between, of course, Serena and Darien and then Senshi and Shitennou_


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like this chapter. I couldn't decide where to go from the last point. I'm afraid I'm going to make this story go faster than what I want, so I'm spending some time thinking extremely carefully over each chapter.**

**Disclaimer remains unchanged.**

**  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena laughed as Amara lapped her. Again. She swore that there was absolutely no way to beat this real life racer. She pushed a little on the gas, only to send her car spinning out of control. She looked over to Amara and pouted. They feelings she'd had on the way to the arcade were gone. She'd felt left out when she noticed all her friends talking amongst themselves as she waiting for them.

She glanced over at the table where the rest of her friends were sitting and Andrew was standing by them. They looked like they were in deep conversation about something or another. She brushed it off and turned to Amara with a smile.

"You win, as normal," Serena told the taller blonde.

"You're not half bad," Amara assured her with a wink.

"I'm sure you tell that to all girls," Serena rolled her eyes, poking fun at her friend.

"Just the cute ones," Amara laughed as Serena shook her head and the two walked back over to the group and sat down.

Serena sat down beside Mina and smiled, "What did we miss?"

"Not much," Mina answered her. "We were just talking to Andrew. One drink each, on the house."

Serena smiled as Andrew set a chocolate shake in front of her, "Thank you, Andrew. So, how have you been? I see you survived."

"It would seem that way," Andrew answered, seemingly a little uncertain, as he set a small bowl of milk on the floor for Luna and Artemis.

Serena regarded him for about thirty seconds, making him obviously uncomfortable, before making one simple statement, "I slept with Darien."

Andrew stared at her blankly for a few seconds but didn't answer, nor show any signs that he was surprised. He seemed to be contemplating how to react to what she had said. He wasn't sure whether to act like he hadn't known and act complete stunned or act very dramatically, or show her that he knew and just reprimand her.

"But, you seem to know that," she deducted and made the decision for him. She narrowed her eyes, "Did the girls tell you? Or did he?"

Andrew looked down, showing his discomfort and answering her question at the same time. She looked away from him and he caught the hurt look in her eyes. He quickly jumped, "It's not like he came in bragging or anything!"

"Well, its not like you two were friends the last time you saw each other," she mumbled darkly. "Did he come in to make amends and when you got to talking about this, he told you about it?"

"No, Serena," Andrew said sharply. "I don't think he _wanted_ to tell me. We all know how he is. After he left, even I was surprised to hear that you two slept together. So, you know he doesn't go just talking about that."

"It's been five years, no one knows him anymore," she responded before standing and heading to the door of the arcade.

"Serena!" the whole group of friends jumped to their feet and she ignored them, exiting the arcade.

"I'll go after her," Luna said as she started to towards the door. "Just give us some time."

Luna ran out the door, looking both way until she found Serena's frame walking slowly off to her right. She took off down the street, resisting the urge to yell for Serena, so as not to startle passer-byes. When she was close enough, Luna leapt and landed gently of Serena's shoulder.

The blonde didn't even flinch as the weight hit her shoulder; she'd been half expecting it. She still, however, wasn't in the mood, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"But we are going to," Luna whispered into her ear. "Now get somewhere where I can talk more freely."

Serena rolled her eyes and ducked into an alley. After Luna hopped off her shoulder, she sighed again and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms, "Fine, talk."

"No, Serena, _you_ talk," Luna told her. "You're the one that's going through this and you refuse to talk about it."

"I'm not going through anything and I'm fine," Serena argued, glaring at the cat.

"You are not _fine_. He's back, Serena. And, you won't talk to anyone, just like you wouldn't at first when he left," Luna hissed.

"I'm not sixteen anymore," Serena murmured, looking away and down the dark alley towards the busy street.

"No, you're not," the feline conceded. "But, you are still Serena and he's still Darien. And, _you_ still love him."

"I do-" Serena started to argue but Luna cut her off.

"You do, too. Don't even begin to deny it," Luna's voice was harsh.

Serena slid down to the dirty alley ground, "What do you want from me?"

Luna walked over and nuzzle under her chin as Serena stroked her fun softly, "I want you to be happy."

"I will be," Serena reassured her guardian. "I just need time. And, to be alone for a little bit, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Luna hopped off her lap and Serena stood, brushing dust off her jeans. They walked to the end of the alley where Luna turned back towards the arcade and Serena turned in the opposite direction.

Serena wondered around until she reached the park. And then, she wondered around it. She finally came to a stop in front of a bench… _The Bench_. It was _their_ bench. She ran her hand over the top softly. This was where she'd seen him and promised to give back the locket. It never made it back to him. He told her to keep it. She still had it. It was in a big box in the back of her closet with a lot of other things, like the ring he'd left as promise and the shoes she'd gotten for one of her birthdays along with numerous pictures of the two, or sometimes the whole group. Anything that had to do with him was stuffed into the box and taped up.

Serena had told her mom that she hadn't wanted to get rid of their stuff and her mother had told her that it was normal for a girl not to want to give up on their first boyfriend real easily. But, that Serena should put the stuff away in a box and one day she'd get rid of it, ready to move on. Serena had told her mother that Darien was supposed to be her last boyfriend and she didn't think she'd be able to move. Her mother had responded that all girls feel that way about their first loves and that she understood. Serena did not think that her mother understood this at all. Though, she couldn't very well tell her mother that, not only were they together in a past life, but that she'd also seen the future. So, she'd simply taken her advice and put everything away but she'd never been able to get rid of it and 'move on.'

And, Rini. This is where Rini had fallen on her head and demanded the Silver Crystal. She didn't know that she'd come to care for the runt so much. And, now as she looked back, she realized that she also took Rini a little for granted. She'd always thought that she'd have Rini in the future, when she was ready to be a mom. She never realized that something could happen and that she'd never get her chance.

She sighed and turned away from the bench. She couldn't just stand there and think what she'd missed out on. She started walking back towards the city. She spent about an hour wondering around before she came to a stop outside of a building. She started towards the front entrance and stopped. She really shouldn't go up…

Five minutes later, she found herself standing outside room seventeen. She raised her hand a knocked gently, waiting for the sound of him shuffling to the door.

-x-

Darien sighed as he opened his door and pushed into his apartment. At least Andrew was talking to him; he had a feeling the girls thought that that was more than he deserved. And, it probably was. He'd hurt her, more than he thought he would when he made that decision five years ago. At the time, he hadn't been sure where he'd end up once he broke up with Serena, but he'd thought he'd made the right decision. He hadn't known when-or if-he'd be back.

"It was right," he mumbled to himself, grabbing a glass for water. A knock came from the door and he sighed, knowing whom it would be. He saw that girl more than he'd seen Serena when they were dating. And, he certainly wasn't planning on dating Eri. He walked over to the door, still holding the glass, and pulled it open, looking down at the smiling girl. "Eri, what can I do for you?"

"Just seeing how you were doing. You seemed a little down earlier… Well, you _were_ _really_ down earlier," she corrected, looking around him as if to hint she wanted into the apartment.

"I'm fine. I was catching up with some old friends," he told her, not moving from in front of the door.

"Oh," she nodded her head. "So, you wanna do something tonight. Grab a movie?"

"Uhm," Darien's face was blank. This girl… "Actually, I have work early tomorrow. So, it's not a good night."

"Oh," she repeated and frowned. "Well, maybe some other time?"

"Uh, Eri," he started and paused, not exactly sure what he was planning on saying. She watched him as he thought for a second before finally speaking, "What are you after?"

"What?" the look on the woman's young face was one of utter bewilderment as she stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're continuous asking me out," he stated.

"Oh," she shuffled. "Just some time. A couple dinners. Fun."

He sighed, "I don't think… I don't think that'd work."

"Because of the blonde," Eri huffed. "She didn't want you to wake up, Darien. That's got to tell you something."

Darien turned and threw the glass he still held in his hand at the opposite wall as hard as he could, where it shattered into pieces. He turned back to the girl, who looked a little frightened, "You think I don't know that?"

"I… I'm sorry," she took an unconscious step back.

He took a deep breathe, "No, I… It's… Can you go, please?"

"Uh, sure," she scooted down the hall, keeping her eyes on him leaning in the doorway, until she was in front of her door. Then, she entered her apartment and was out of view.

Darien sighed and rested his head against the doorframe. He hadn't meant to _scare_ her. Then again, it's not he'd planned on throwing the glass. It was Serena's fault. Well, he couldn't really blame it on her, but it was. If she wasn't so… _her_, he wouldn't be having this problem. _'If you hadn't left, you wouldn't be having this problem,'_ something in his head told him.

He grunted, know that it was true. If he had kept Serena first like he had in the past, then it wouldn't be happening. They'd be married and maybe even have their daughter of the way. Maybe they'd already be sitting upon their thrones or they'd be enjoying their last few years as 'normal' people. They'd be _happy_.

He pushed himself up and shut the door before turning around to clean up the mess of shattered glass. After he'd cleaned it up, he made himself a lunch and after he ate, he laid down on the couch and fell asleep, almost instantly. It had been a long three days.

A few hours later, a light knock woke him up; he guessed he hadn't been sleeping to hard. His groan was almost a growl as he made his way to the door, guessing that it'd be Eri again. She pulled it opened and snapped, without paying any attention, "What?"

"I shouldn't have come up," the soft voice was definitely _not _his neighbors. He looked up into the bright blue eyes of beautiful blonde that had continuously occupied his thoughts for at least seven years.

"I thought you were my neighbor," he sighed, half in relief and half because he felt really stupid for snapping at her.

"Shorter than me? Dark hair?" Serena asked him, looking to the floor and not at him.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"I met her. This morning," Serena began to fiddle with her fingers. "When I snuck out."

He set one hand over both of hers, to stop her from fiddling, "I guess, I can't blame you."

It was silent for a couple seconds before she whispered, "It's hard." She paused for another second, and finally looked up at him, his hand not leaving both of hers, " I was getting better, happier. I was finally living again. I was actually living, not just being alive. And, then you came back."

"I'm sorry," he whispered back.

"I am too," she responded, moving her hands where the left one fell and the right one flipped over to hold his gently. "Did you expect things to be the same?"

"I expected," he said slowly, "things to work out."

"Things don't always work out," Serena tilted her head to the side. "And we have to be okay with that."

"You don't want to fight for it?" he his voice was soft as he stared into his eyes.

"I think… I want to close this," she responded.

He stared at her for about four more seconds before he moved forward and pressed his lips to her and she responded, almost too eagerly. He pulled her in and pushed the door shut with her back. His hands pressed against her hips, keeping them to the door, and her hands were set on his biceps.

When he broke away, he started pressed kisses down and over her neck. She bit her lip, repressed the urge to moan. Instead, she asked, "What are we doing."

"Closing this?" it came out as a question.

"So, our relationship is going to be just sex?" she questioned him.

He didn't respond, just pressed a kiss where her neck and collarbone met. And, she didn't ask any more questions; her head fell back against the door. At that point, she didn't care what that answer to her question was. But, she knew eventually, this would have to stop. But, right now, she wanted him. Like and nicotine addict would want their cigarettes. Addiction.

* * *

_That's it. Hope you liked this latest installment. With school starting tomorrow, updates will get harder, for this I am sorry. Review for More._

_In other news, I know I said the next story would be a friendship one, and that one is still coming, I promise. But, I think I decided to not even start typing it until this one is done. And, instead, I'm going to post something else I've been working on. It's not going to have a set amount of chapters or really a set plot. There will probably be more than one plot within it. You'll just have to wait and see ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long break. Schools had me quite busy. It's the truth, I promise. But, here's your next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

**Enjoy )**

* * *

She didn't leave before he woke up this time. She was out of the house before he had ever even fallen asleep. He'd lain back in bed, and she'd laid against him for about five minutes, just listening to him breathing. Then, as if something had just dawned on her, she sat up quickly and swung her feet out of the bed, getting dressed with the feel of his eyes burning holes into her back.

"It's not closed yet," his voice stopped her as she set her hand on the door handle. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "It's not, is it?"

She drew in a shaky breath before saying one simple word and hurrying out of his room. He watched his bedroom door, even long after he'd heard his front door shut. Her one word still hanging in the air.

'_No.'_

-x-

"Hey Serena, you've been gone for a while," Lita gave her a once over as she entered the front room of her apartment. And, Serena felt instantly grateful that'd she'd put her hair back up.

"Yeah, we were a little worried," a voice called from the coach and Serena looked past Lita to see Amara and Michelle sitting there with Hotaru in the right hand chair.

Serena gave a small smile, "I'm sorry, I just needed some time to think. I really am seeing more of you this weekend than normal."

"We've just been… worried," Michelle told her with a gentle smile.

"I'm seriously just fine. I can handle this whole Darien thing. It's no big deal. It's been like five years. I was just surprised and slightly over reacting to his returning. I can handle it. The whole sex thing was just like closing it. You know, an official ending," she smiled widely as she lied.

"Do you expect us to believe that? Remember everything that happened in those five years?" Raye asked bluntly.

"And, I came a long way since then," Serena stated matter-of-factly. "So, yes I expect you to believe it, because it's the truth. I'm all fixed."

"Okay," Raye nodded, letting Serena get away with it. And, the other girls nodded as well.

"Well, it's late. I've got work in the morning. And, I am completely exhausted. So, I'll see you guys later," Serena waved as she entered her room and quickly changed into her nightclothes. She glanced at the corner bed where Luna was lying; obviously the cat had asked Artemis to use the cat bed that was also in Mina's room. She sighed, "What are you thinking, Luna?"

"You were there again," Luna stated simply, hopping off of her bed and onto Serena's as the young woman lay back in bed.

"And, what makes you say that?" Serena asked, moving her eyes to meet her guardian's.

"I'm a cat," she replied and thought for a second. "And, a woman."

Serena's eyes instantly narrowed, "It's none of your business, anyways. And, not the scouts' or Artemis' either. So, even if I tell you or you find out or think you know something, you don't go running off and telling the world."

"Deal," Luna agreed, and cuddled up beside Serena on the bed for the first time since the cat had gotten her own.

-x-

Darien lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was his fault. _His_. He couldn't forget that. It was always right there, in the back of his mind. Mocking him. She'd jumped away from him earlier like he burned.

Andrew's words kept swimming around his head. He'd told Andrew that it had only been a one-night stand. Made it sound like there would be nothing more than that. But, now they'd done it again. She'd returned to his apartment and he wasted no time in taking her back to his bed. He'd lied to his best friend, the only person still talking to him. He'd lied and was going against what his friend had asked him to do.

And, he was planning on it happening again. They both were. That was clear when she left. She'd be back. He'd return to her somewhere. Anywhere. Except maybe her apartment, that'd be a death wish. But, none-the-less, they'd made it obvious that it wasn't closed. That, even if it was just sex, they wanted it. A lot. No matter how wrong it was. Like a bad habit.

The next morning, he'd wake up, get ready, and head into work like nothing was different. And, if he just so happened to see Serena, he'd act like there nothing going on between them. They were simply coworkers.

-x-

Serena opened her eyes on her own accord the next morning. She got up and showered and was eating breakfast when both Mina and Amy made their way into the kitchen. They stopped at the door and stared at her for a good five minutes. She was feeling increasingly uncomfortable under their excruciating gazes.

"Next time I won't get up," she told them in between bites of her breakfast. They continued their staring. She widened her eyes, shaking her head a little with the '_What?_' look.

"Are you… feeling okay?" Mina asked, crossing to the dining room and feeling Serena's head.

Serena knocked her hand away, giving her a complete straight face and bored look, "Very funny."

Amy giggled lightly, "It's good to see you up without having to force you. It's quite refreshing. And, surprising. Guess you are still growing up."

She gave Amy the same look, finishing her breakfast, "Just hurry up and get ready. They want me to take this class today. I think they are planning to give me a patient of my own."

With that, Serena breezed past them and into her room, to finish up her hair and the light amount of make-up that she wore. They glanced over at each other, unsure what to think. Mina shook her head, "Let's just get ready. I think she's on a short fuse with the Darien bit. Even though it's 'not bothering her' or anything."

Amy nodded, still in shock that her friend had just snapped at her and turned back through the door to the front room. The two split directions and went to their own rooms to get ready for work and school.

Serena wasn't particularly happy. They'd acted as if the world was coming to an end just because she was up and ready to go. It wasn't that big of deal. They acted as if she was still the same fourteen year old that they'd met. And, on second thought, it really did piss her off.

-x-

"Hello, Miss Tsukino," the teacher of the class smiled at her as she entered, the last one there. She entered right on time. So, technically, she wasn't late.

"Hello, Mr. Higurashi," she bowed lightly and took her seat. There were only four other people there.

The lesson got under way, and she did the good student stuff, respond and everything. Which led her right to here.

"Do you think it's better for your patient to know that you have gone through the same thing and know what you are talking about?" Mr. Higurashi asked the small group.

"Yes," Serena responded instantly.

"Yes?" he gave her a pointed look that told her to continue with her explanation.

"Look at it this way," she told him. "If you were an amputee, would you rather some talk to you about it 'being okay' bouncing around of their very own two legs, or other who is in the same predicament as you?"

"I suppose, I'd want to talk to someone who knew what I was going through," he gave her a smile and a nod. "You are going to do just fine with your first patient. Her name is Amaya Tamashi."

Serena took the piece of paper he offered as she walked out of the room, knowing that she was being dismissed. She knew the young patient. She'd been brought in because she had cut herself and had lost a lot of blood. And, she'd been in the psychiatric ward for about a week. She'd been in once already not more than two weeks ago, but she was only kept for two days, requested by her parents.

Serena wondered mindlessly down the halls, she didn't have to meet the girl for another thirty minutes. She decided to change her path and stop by Mina's desk for a second to see if she wanted to join her on the roof for a quick smoke. She approached Mina's desk and saw her completely swamped.

"Busy?" Serena asked as she leaned again the countertop.

"Completely," Mina responded. "Sorry if you were wanting a smoke break, I don't have time right now."

"No problem," Serena dismissed. "I'll go by myself."

"Oh, I'll accompany you," Kisa popped up out of nowhere and Serena jumped.

"All right, but how many times have I told you not to do that," Serena responded, heading towards the stairs.

"Sorry," Kisa apologized, following behind her. "Oh, guess what, it seems that Dr. Gorgeous has a girlfriend. Sad huh? Seems he was seen at a club with her on Friday. Some girl with really short dark brown hair."

Serena, who had been uptight at first, felt herself relax. It had just been his neighbor girl. But, she really wasn't in the mood to talk about him right now… "Kisa, no more talk of Dr. Gorgeous."

"Why?" she questioned with a pout.

"He was an old friend I am a falling out with," she explained, semi-truthfully.

"You knew him!" she squealed and Serena gave the younger girl a pointed look. "Not that it matters."

After she'd finished her first cigarette, Serena looked at her watch and saw that she still had twenty minutes. So, she pulled out her second. Kisa excused herself about thirty seconds later. Remembering that she was, once again, late taking the clothes down to the washroom.

No more than three minutes later, the door opened again and footsteps made their way across the roof. A warm body pressed itself to her back, his hands going around either side of her head to hold on the fence she was facing.

She took another puffed of her cigarette, trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach, "Not here, Darien."

"Why not?" he asked her. He had, in fact, not planned on touching her at all during work. He was simply going to suggest they meet later. Of course, he had a forty-eight hour schedule right now, so it'd have to be much later. But, they needed to plan it. However, when he caught her alone on the roof, that plan went out the window.

"First off, I work here," she told him, slowly feeling herself slip under his hold.

"I do, too," he countered, kissing her neck gently.

"I have a patient waiting for me. I have to be there in a few minutes," she dropped her cigarette and leaned her head back as he kissed her again.

"Alright," he responded and let go of her, backing up.

She stepped on her dropped cigarette, squashing it into the concrete roof, before turning on him with narrowed eyes, "That is not fair, you asshole."

He gave her a cheeky grin and kissed her lightly, "Tomorrow, my place, seven."

And, then he was gone and she let out a loud growl of frustration and screamed after him, "Damn, you Darien!"

She slumped against the fencing for a second. She hated that she was putty in his hands, how he thought he could control her, telling her to just come to his apartment, and, most of all, how she would be there seven o'clock sharp.

She pushed herself up and walked over to the roof, calming herself before she went in to meet with her very first patient. It was her chance. This was what she wanted, what she'd been waiting for since she took the job as a helper. And, there was absolutely no way that she was going to let Darien, or thoughts of him, screw it up for her.

* * *

_Review. Tell me what you think. And, for an update and all that jazz._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait. I really am STUCK. I need some ideas like… stat. I'm not too sure about this chapter. I may do a re-write. I just don't know. Give me some opinions please.**

**Stand disclaimer applies. I do not own.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

She stared at the sixteen-year-old girl sitting in the bed in front of her. The girl just continued to stare back. It was actually sad that the girl was here. She was really pretty with really dark, short chopped hair, maybe barely longer than Amara's, the brightest brown eyes Serena had ever seen, and a very beautiful face. But, her arms were wrapped with bandages up to her elbows and, since Serena had seen the girl's file, she was sure that her thighs were the same way.

"So, you're Amaya?" Serena asked her.

"Yup," she replied, still staring right at her.

"Well, I'm Dr. Tsukino but I really don't mind if you just call me Serena if you want to," Serena told her but the girl just stared. "You really don't want to talk to me, do you?"

"Nope," Amaya replied.

"Well, why don't you tell me why you're here anyways," Serena suggested. "I mean, seriously, I'm here for an hour now and an hour later tonight. That's two hours a day that you're stuck with me and can't sleep or watch TV or see your friends. So, really, what better things do have to do than talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand. You're too old," she replied.

Serena bristled at this, "Hey! I'm only a couple years older than you, thank you very much. So, I bet you that I can relate."

"Only a couple? I wouldn't give you much. But, I bet you smoke, don't you? You can tell. It adds a little age to your face. You seem to do well to help take care of the effects though," she commented.

Serena was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure whether she'd just been complimented or insulted or both. She shook her head, "Fine, we can play a game."

"A game?"

"Sure," Serena shrugged. "Rock, paper, scissors. If you lose, I get to ask you a question and you have to answer it."

"And, if you lose? I'm not playing if you get off with nothing," Amaya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Serena mumbled. "Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!"

Serena threw down rock while Amaya threw down paper and Amaya smirked, "Okay then, how old are you really?"

"I'm 21," Serena told her, glad that they'd both seemed to decide to start with simple questions.

The next go, Amaya lost and Serena learned that the girl would be turning seventeen in two months. And, in the time of the next five rounds, she learned that Amaya had two younger siblings and one true friend. While Amaya learned that Serena had nine best friends, eight girls and one guy, that Serena had one younger brother, and that Serena had had a few near-death experiences but not what they were.

"Alright," Amaya called it. "Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!"

Amaya won using scissors against Serena's paper. Giving her a smile, Amaya asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

"Once," Serena answered swiftly, closing her mouth tight and signaling the end of her answer. Amaya opened her mouth to question further but Serena stopped her, "Nope, one question a win. Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!"

Serena groaned as she lost using rock, already knowing what they next question would be. Amaya's face was serious as she confirmed Serena's fears, "What happened?"

"He went to America," she answered, not showing any signs of saying anything else.

"That's all you got to say?" Amaya wrinkled her nose. "I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you."

Serena cocked her head to the side, "Aren't I suppose to be the psychologist?"

"Yup, and the coolest one I've had so far. So, let's chat," the sixteen year old pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the bed, wincing a little and shifting to make the cuts on her thighs comfortable, and stared intently at Serena again.

"Okay," Serena conceded. "Honestly, I'm not too sure what happened. We met when I was fourteen and he was nineteen…"

"He was _five_ years older than you. My parents would have a _fit_," Amaya interrupted and Serena could already tell this story was going to take a while.

"Yes, he was five years older and my dad didn't approve so much. My mom, on the other hand, loved him. Anyways, we didn't get off to a good start. He always made fun of me and stuff like that," Serena made a face remembering all the names he'd call her.

"That means he likes you," Amaya told her like a parent would tell a young child.

"And so," Serena replied. "It turns out he did. A couple months later, we found ourselves in, what my friends would always call, 'the perfect relationship.' He was kind of like my prince in a shining armor."

"Your Tuxedo Mask?" Amaya interrupted again but this time caught Serena very off guard. Amaya blushed slightly when she saw the wide-eyed look she was getting from her psychologist. She started to explain, "Well, Sailor Moon was big when I was in the ages of eight to ten. Of course, I followed her very closely. I'd always wanted a Tuxedo Mask kind of guy."

"Oh…" Serena replied, before clearing her head. "Anyways, two years later, he was offered a chance to study over seas in America. We were supposed to get married when he returned. He left me a ring and everything. Not long after he left, I got a call telling me that he may not be coming home and it'd be best if we ended it. I never knew exactly _why_ he left me."

Amaya stared at her for a second, "Did you sleep with him?" When Serena blushed at Amaya's question, the girl rolled her eyes, "I'm sixteen, not six."

"Fine, yes, I slept with him," Serena answered. "Once before he left."

"Yeah, I slept with him, too," Amaya told her, referring to her ex-boyfriend. "We started dating when we were thirteen. It'd been three years, my friends said that by now, it should be proved that we could 'take it to the next level' with out any fears. Sex is normal."

"But, look where it got us," Serena told her. "You're in the psych ward of a hospital, with an unknown release time and bandages up your arms and legs. And, I spent the last five years smoking, drinking, and sleeping with any semi-okay looking guy that wanted to, only to end up in a sex-only relationship with the guy that caused it all."

Amaya was quiet for a minute before speaking, "For some reason, I think I got the better deal."

"Was it with the intent to kill yourself?" Serena asked.

Amaya stared at her wrist for a moment before looking up, "I really don't know. Did you ever want to die because of what happened?"

"Everyday," Serena answered. She smiled lightly at the girl and then looked at her watch, "Alright, time's up. Next time we only talk about you."

Amaya stuck her tongue out, "Yeah right."

-x-

"Hey! How was your very first patient?" Mina jumped from her seat and asked as soon as Serena came into view.

"A fireball," Serena replied. "I think we talked more about me than her."

Mina made a face and laughed, "I don't think that's how it's supposed to work."

"She wanted to know and it was one of the only ways to get her to open up. She's a good kid," Serena replied leaning against the counter, emotionally drained.

"You talked about Darien, huh?" Mina guessed.

Serena popped one eye open, "You can tell?"

"Of course," Mina rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go take a break on the roof before our lovely Kisa finds you. I have to finish some stuff up, so I can't take it with you.

"Yeah, sounds good. See ya in ten," Serena said, turned and walking away and to the elevator.

-x-

Serena shook her head as she stood at the door of the roof. That guy could drive one absolutely insane. She sighed, "How long have you been up here?"

Darien turned around and smirked, "About three minutes. I guessed. According to Kisa, this is where you spend most breaks."

"Let me guess, all you had to do was smile to get that out of her," Serena pulled out a cigarette and walked over to the fence to stand beside Darien.

"Sure," he shrugged and reached to take the cigarette from her.

She lit her lighter anyways, threateningly close to his hand, "Don't even think about it."

"Have you ever kissed a smoker? It doesn't taste pretty," he teased and she couldn't help what brought on the dark humor attitude that they were both emitting to the other.

"Then don't kiss me," she responded.

"Sure," he shrugged again and walked off.

She stared after him long after he'd entered the building before she slumped back against the fence. Her head was spinning. One minute they were arguing, one minute he was teasing her mercilessly, and then the next they were being as cold and black as a winter night. She growled to herself, "Bastard."

"Hey," the voice made Serena jump and almost fall off the ledge. So much for no longer being a klutz at all.

"I thought you couldn't take a break," she told Mina.

Mina shrugged and made her way to the ledge, pulling out her own cigarette, "Found some. You look like you've been through hell and back. Wanna talk?"

"I've had enough talking for a lifetime, thanks though," she responded sarcastically, her mood obviously not changing much since Darien had been up here. What had he been up here for anyways? Just to piss her off? She bristled at the thought.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Mina put her hands up in surrender after seeing the death look that crossed her friends face.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

Mina's eyebrows scrunched together, "Look, I know you are going through some stuff right now, but that's no reason to push us all away. We are just trying to help you out."

"I don't _need_ help," Serena responded, an obvious edge to her tone.

"Fine. Talk when you realize that you do," Mina stood up and walked away and off the roof.

Serena through her head back and groaned, "What? Are we still teenagers or something?"

-x-

Mina didn't talk to her for the rest of the day and her session with Amaya flew by, mostly because Serena was on edge. This was obvious to Serena's mentor who made a comment about keeping her personal and professional life separate. This automatically put Serena in her place and she back to behaving like she should.

She went home right at her off time, not even waiting for Mina. She reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer first thing as she entered the house and then she changed into more comfortable clothes. She saw the look that Luna shot her.

"Not now Luna. Go to Mina's room or something. I don't feel like messing with it," Serena growled. The cat obeyed without a word, slipping into the room down the hall from her own. She her whispered a couple seconds later, she guessed Artemis had already been relaxing in his bed.

She sat down with her beer and flipped on the TV. She sat there for a couple minutes before she had a flash of the man they portrayed doing thing on TV. She sat the beer on the table and lay back on the couch with her arm over her eyes.

"How'd I get back here?" she mumbled to herself and she could feel the tears start to push their self between her eyelids.

"So _this_ is what you've become?" a voice suddenly spoke up, causing her to sit up with wide eyes. "This is _ridiculous_. Put yourself together. There is no way you can be a queen _or_ my mother like this."

"Rini? What the heck?" she was at an utter loss as to what the girl was doing there.

* * *

_O.o Okay, so I was /not/ planning that. I got stuck so I decided to throw something random in there. I was originally going to have this story take place over several months but I'm not so sure anymore. I need some ideas and input. I'm so stuck. I'm not even too fond of this chapter -.o_


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, it's the next chapter of this story. I am such a slacker, I know. I'm a horrible, horrible person. Please, hold the tomatoes.**

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**And, enjoy.**

* * *

Serena stood in front of Rini. Or, who was supposed to be Rini. The girl in front of her now had grown. He face was no longer that of an eight year old and her hair, while still pink and still kept up in the bunny ears, had thinned to resemble Serena's and had grown to the back of her knees. She was dressed in her princess gown, complete with the pins in her hair and everything.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked, standing up.

"What are you doing laying around like an old drunk?" Rini shook her head sadly. "It's a good thing I came back to check on you. Though, Mom made we wait until I was older this time. I'm fourteen now! And, I'm no longer a 'Small Lady.'

Serena scrambled across the room, dropping to her knees in front of Rini and throwing her arms around her, "I thought you were gone forever."

Rini looked surprised as she heard Serena's whimpers and gently laid a hand on her future mother's head before squatting and hugging her back, "Did he never come back?"

Serena sighed and sat back, looking at the girl she hoped would still one day be her daughter, "I think it may have been best if he hadn't."

"Don't say that! Then what would happen to me?" Rini screeched, looking horrified.

Serena smiled, "I would have found some way to see you. Go to that reality or something. But, I'm falling apart right now, Rini. Him being here is _killing_ me. I don't know what to do anymore."

Rini's face was shocked as she felt the tears dampen her shirt and Serena's grip tighten. Rini took a deep breath, "Oh my God, Serena, _what_ happened?"

"He came back and he's just controlling me," Serena leaned back, sighing in defeat. Suddenly her expression turned angry, "The fucking bastard is controlling me and he knows I'll listen to everything he tells me too do." She turned and pushed the books off the books off the shelf closest to her, fully aware that she was acting like a child. "And Mina, and Raye, and Lita, and even Amy, Setsuna, Amara, and Michelle, won't leave me alone. They freak out if I leave the house now that he's back. And Luna won't mind her own business."

And, then Serena was back on the floor in tears. Rini's eyes were wide as she shook her head. She put both hands on her head, "Oh God, Serena, you were right, I don't know how I'm going to handle this." Rini took a deep breath, "Alright, let's get you to bed and I'm going to go see-"

"No! Don't see him, Rini. I know I'm being selfish but please don't see him," she was hysterical.

"Alright, _if_ you promise to go to bed."

"Yeah, bed," Serena nodded, calming down a little, just barely shaking.

-x-

"Serena? Are you here?" Mina called out as she entered the living room of the apartment. "Look, I'm sorry."

"She asleep," a voice that, while it was similar, was not Serena's responded. And, all four mouths dropped open as Rini came out of the hallway, now in jeans and a shirt instead of her gown. "Leave her be. She's exhausted."

"Rini, what are you doing here?" Amy was the first one to move past her shock.

"And, you're big," Lita pointed out the obvious.

"I came to check on Serena and Darien. My mom wanted me to wait a couple years, so I'd be older and more apt to help if they needed. But, God, it's not looking good, you guys. This is bad. Serena's a _mess_," Rini shook her head sadly.

"Yeah, and we're _trying_ to help," Raye started, only to be interrupted.

"And, right now, that's only making it worse. Serena's confused and all these people trying to help and telling her what to do is only making things harder. Just give her some time to sort this one out on her own. And, can you please tell me where Darien lives? She doesn't want me to see him so she wouldn't tell me," Rini pleaded.

"I don't think he moved. But, he's got like a thirty-two hour shift right now," Mina replied.

"Fine. I'll wait. I'll sleep on the couch."

-x-

Darien didn't see Serena the next day while he was still on shift. He was going to leave today's choice completely up to Serena. Of course, how he'd react tomorrow when he saw her if she didn't show up was still completely up in the air.

He stepped off the elevator and started down the hallway, sleepily rubbing his eyes. As he go closer to his door he stopped, blinked, and rubbed his eyes again. Surely, he thought, he was seeing things. A, now older, pink haired girl was sitting outside his door with her knees pulled to her chest.

She stood up as he approached and looked him square in the eyes, "Darien."

"Rini," he reached out for her but she quickly took a step back, and he was instantly reminded of how Serena had stopped him from touching her right after he returned. "Rini, I…"

"Just listen, Darien," she shook her head. "I want to be born. I like my life and I love you and Serena being my parents in the future. But, right now, you're hurting her."

"You think I don't know that?" Darien asked.

"Obviously not, because you are still hurting her. Like I said, I want to be born. But, more than that, I don't want Serena to hurt. So just, even if it means I disappear, _please_ leave her alone."

Darien shook his head, "Not until she tells me she wants me to."

Rini smiled sadly, "She wants you to. She's just too addicted to fight you off."

Rini waved lightly as she walked off, leaving Darien to himself.

Three hours later, Darien was staring intently at the wall. Even though he knew he was hurting her, possibly destroying her, he wasn't going to let her go. That's why when the knock came on the door at exactly 7 o'clock; he stood, unperturbed, and went to answer the door, and took her into his arms instantly.

-x-

She lay there this time, in his arms. It was becoming dangerously easy to do. She'd get up in a couple minutes and get her clothes on and fix her hair, but she could wait this time. At least a little longer.

"How'd you get here this time?" he asked, obviously relaxed.

"Same as always, I suppose," she replied.

"Well, with Rini…"

Serena sat up quickly and faced him, "How did you know that Rini was here?"

"She stopped by earlier. Just to tell me to stay away from you but that's all," he told her as she sat up and started putting her clothes on, he followed, sliding on boxers.

"I _told_ her not to see you. I _begged_ her not to," Serena vented.

"What does it matter if _my_ daughter wants to see _me_," Darien was instantly angry and shouting.

"Oh don't go calling her your daughter now. After you _abandoned_ both of us. Her chance of even being born is so low because of you. So, don't even _try_ playing the daughter card right now," she shouted back as she moved quickly through the house.

"She's just as much mine as she is yours. If she was just meant to be yours, you would have had her while you were whoring around," he screamed.

"Don't _even_ bring that up again. Forgive me for being a single woman that had sex. _You_ left _me_. Did you expect me to stay a semi-virginal goddess while you off doing God knows what in another country _after_ you broke up with me?"

"I didn't _touch_ another woman," Darien growled.

"Oh, well you can start now! Go next door. She'll be _more _than eager for you to show up," she pulled the door open and turned around, glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, and you can just call Andrew up. Wouldn't want me to have all the fun," he responded.

"Go to hell," she snarled and then she walked out the door, slamming it loudly behind her, leaving him fuming on the other side. She stood there for a second, staring at the ground before she heard a loud crash and a string of curses. She rubbed her hand across her face before looking up. Her eyes met a scolding red pair and she inwardly cringed.

"I come back from catching up with old friends and the girls tell me you disappeared. I feigned that I'd forgotten we were supposed to meet and covered for you. How did I know you'd be here?" Rini crossed her arms.

"Rini, drop it. I told you, I don't wanna hear it," Serena told her, still on edge after her argument with Darien. "I am handling it."

"Oh yeah, sounds like you've got it covered," Rini responded sarcastically. She puffed her cheeks out and then let the air out slowly when Serena glared at her, "Fine. I'll back off, cover for you, and give you your chance. Okay?"

"Yeah," Serena sighed and the put her arm around Rini's shoulder and Rini returned the gesture. The two walked out of the building together.

-x-

The whole group was back again, celebrating Rini's return. Rini and Hotaru hugged for a good ten minutes or so, the Serena and Darien ordeal temporarily pushed out of mind. It was almost back to normal, like before Darien's return. Serena and Mina were sitting beside each other on the couch like normal, having silently forgiven each other, and Rini sat on the floor beside Hotaru.

"To the return of Princess Bunny Small Lady Serenity!" Hotaru stole the toast and stuck her tongue out at Setsuna as the older woman jokingly objected.

The rest of the group laughed and help up their toast as Lita threw in, "Hear, hear!"

"I have my own team and everything in the future!" Rini was sharing happily. "They, more than I since I've already learned how to be a scout, are under the control Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. Ceres follows Venus, since she'll one day lead the group that'll protect me. CereCere is kind of bossy, really. Especially to Sailor Pallas, cause PallaPalla is rather childish. I'm not too sure how Mercury handles her sometimes. Sailor Juno is almost as good at combat as Jupiter. JunJun is such a tomboy. But the funniest pair is Mars and Sailor Vesta. VesVes is always in heated arguments with people. Her and Raye are a lot alike…"

The group laughed and Raye's expense. Raye pulled a face, "I'm not that hot-headed."

"Sure, sure," Serena joked.

"Only to you and that's because you are so dense," Raye responded and Serena copied Hotaru's earlier move and responded to Raye by sticking out her tongue.

"Very mature. I'm glad so much has changed over the last five years," Rini mused sarcastically.

"But, really," Amy shook her head, "Serena has matured so much and so has Raye."

"Mina… not so much," Raye teased. "Still just as boy crazy as ever."

Mina shrugged, "I can deal with this. But, Serena really has proved lately that she knows how to handle things on her own."

"Yeah?" Rini questioned, giving a sideways glance at Serena who returned the look and then gave her a small smile. Rini returned the small smile, knowing that she was in on the secret that Serena had been hiding since Darien's return and that she was now an accomplice.

Serena wasn't handling this at all. She was simply giving into every whim of both Darien and her own subconscious. She was avoiding the hard parts, giving up or taking a step forward. She was at a standstill.

And, Rini had a feeling that it would stay this way for a while.

* * *

_Okay, so, this story is almost done. Just a couple more chapters I do so believe. Hope your still enjoying it. Reviews, even constructive criticism, are great appreciated._


End file.
